Gotta Go My Own Way
by xoxpinkpantherxox
Summary: Gabriella's gotta go her own way but will it be with or without Troy?
1. Chapter 1

Tears ran down Gabriella's face as she sat in the taxi. She pulled her black coat tightly around her as she felt the chill from the New York air. She was at the gym where the New York Knicks trained. This was the first place that she had to come in order to sort her life out. She was nineteen years old and she was currently going through the unhappiest time of her life. After moving from state to state as a child, she had finally found friends and the love of her life. Now she had nothing. The boy that she had loved all those years ago had changed into a heartless uncaring man. They had been through so much together. They had flipped the schools clique system upside down and brought together a gang that had the unlikeliest members ever. Drama kids, jocks, brainiacs. People that were never supposed to mix together.

She walked through the double doors into the reception area, and asked to see the man that she had once loved. The man that she was engaged to, but would never marry. Five minutes later he walked through the door with a face like thunder.

"What do YOU want? I'm practicing!" he hissed.

"I have to finally say what's on my mind Troy. You've changed since you got all this. Fame, fortune, cars, you don't seem to care about anything unless it's to do with basketball." Gabriella held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"That is not true Gabriella. I put a roof over your head don't I?"

"What good is having a house when the man you love is never home to share it with you? Did you even know that our best friends are engaged now? And that they're getting married in July…Do you even care?"

"Why would I care about them? I have enough problems taking care of a baby like you!" This hit Gabi like a bullet to the brain. Troy felt a wave of guilt flood over him as he saw the timid woman before him wince.

"I have tried to get you to want to start planning a wedding…but it's like you don't want to marry me anymore. I don't know how but I still love you. But I can't do this anymore Troy. I have dreams for my future. It's so hard to say, but I've got to do what's best for me. I know you'll be ok. All that I ask is that you start to think about what's more important. All this…or your family and friends."

Gabriella turned and walked back out the doors. Tears flowed freely down her face as she got back into the taxi, which took her back to her and Troy's apartment.

Troy shook his head "Stupid Cow" he muttered to himself. He walked back into the gym and carried on with his practice. He arrived back at his penthouse apartment later that night. As he walked through the door he noticed something. A woman's touch had gone. Everyone of Gabriella's possessions was missing. He walked into the kitchen he noticed the East high yearbook resting next to an empty fruit bowl. He flicked through the pages that were stained with tears. He flipped to the cutes couples page where he saw a picture of him and Gabriella the night of prom. He looked at the inscription that Gabi hadn't written after they had been crowned King and Queen. "T + G 4EVER" Something fell out of the middle of the book, and hit the worktop with a soft clunk. He picked up the small object gently in his finger. It was attached to a piece of string, which in turn was attached to a key to his apartment. The engagement ring. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do to get her back.

5 Years Later 

After Gabriella had left Troy she spent the Christmas month in Australia. She wanted time to herself to sort out her life. She had all her belongings shipped to her mother's while she was away. She sunned herself, picked up gifts and gave herself a well earned break from the loneliness that she had been suffering. She flew back to Albuquerque four and a half weeks later on the 5th of January. She spent her birthday, Christmas and New Year away. And she felt amazing. Once she settled in Albuquerque she moved back in with her mum. She enrolled at the University of Albuquerque and finally worked through that teaching degree that Troy had promised all those years ago that he would let her have no matter what. She got a teaching job at East High as an English teacher. Finally her life was set.

She had been working at EH for three years now. She was twenty-four years old. Chad and Taylor had postponed the small wedding that they had panned, opting instead to save and have the extravagant one that they had always wanted. It was now May, three months until the big day.

"Gabi it's 12 weeks away and we haven't even sorted out dresses yet!!"

"Taylor calm down! How about we all go this Saturday?" It was Gabriella's lunch break and her and Taylor went out for Paninis at their local bistro.

"I hope Shar can make it! Oh gosh, come on or we're going to be late!" The two women both worked at East High, Taylor was a chemistry teacher and had a classroom next door to Gabriella's.

Sharpay was married to Zeke. She was a drama teacher at West High and Zeke opened his own restaurant. They had been married for 3 years and had a two year old son called Damien. Chad had miraculously also entered the world of teaching, but he was an elementary school sports teacher. He and Zeke also coached a Saturday morning team. Sharpay's twin brother Ryan was also married and was working as a fitness instructor. He had opted for a simpler life after all the drama of high school. His wife was called Emily and she was a house wife.

The gang had gladly welcomed Gabi back with open arms 5 years ago and they swore they would never let her go again. No one ever spoke of Troy. However, everyone one was aware that he was now MVP and Captain of the Lakers. Gabriella had been heartbroken when Troy had never even tried to get in touch with her. But she got through it, just like she got through everyday, even through she felt like she was dying on the inside. She had never wanted to leave it all behind, but everytime she got her hopes up, she had to watch them fall. It was too hard for her to have to go through that everyday. She still missed and loved Troy with all of her heart. But he had obviously moved on. Headlines about his latest fancy woman were always being talked about especially between her pupils who swooned over her ex 24/7. Troy's latest whore was Crystal Deladean. A 'model' as she describes it. Gabriella was always honest and she had never hidden the fact that she was extremely jealous of all these woman. But she was happy to see that troy had never proposed to any of them. And now one of them was wearing his grandmother's engagement ring that she once had.

Since coming back to home Gabriella had made a few new friends. One of the best being Terry Frayn. He was East High's music teacher and a good one at that. He had a designer boyfriend who worked away in New York and only got to come home for 3 days every 2 weeks. Gabriella had finally bought her own house in the same road where all of the gang had lived. It was huge with four bedrooms, en-suites and large garden. But it was lonely.

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was Saturday. Dress day. Terry went with Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella and Emily to the formal wear shop, to give his expert opinion. Taylor went first. She eventually picked out a long flowing ivory gown with traditional veil and train. She looked stunning. That took them from 9am until 11.30. Now it was time for the bridesmaids. Taylor picked out every style and colour of dress there was for the 3 girls to try on. A very frustrated Taylor dismissed blues, purples, greens, and golds, all.

Troy's POV I had just arrived in Albuquerque for the weekend to visit my parents. Crystal and me were walking down the high street when something in a bridal shop caught my eye. A young woman was stood on a small platform wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress that I had ever seen. Her skin was the colour of mocha. Her dark hair reached her shoulders and had gentle waves rippling through it. She had a beautiful smile spread across her face. Then I saw them. Those chocolate brown eyes that I hadn't seen for five long years. Gabriella. My Gabriella. She was wearing a wedding dress. She really had gone her own way. I felt the anger rise inside me. I pulled Crystal closer and marched away from the shop. Gabriella Montez choose to leave me and I didn't stop her. So why was I regretting it now? No one's POV 

"Gabs it's fabulous! But it looks to much like a wedding dress" Taylor whined.

Gabriella went back into the changing rooms to try on the next gown, rolling her eyes at Emily as they passed.

Eventually they were done. Taylor had chosen light Pink spaghetti strap dresses that gently touched the floor. Silver accessories and shoes would accompany them. They finally emerged from the shop at 4.30pm.

"You guys want to get some food I'm starved!" Sharpay asked. Everyone nodded furiously as they jumped into Sharpay's SUV and drove to her husbands restaurant.

Once they arrived one of the waiters showed them to Sharpay's favorite table. Once they were seated and had ordered their food they began to talk excitedly about the wedding. Taylor saw a small movement in the bush outside. A small man with a camera was sat outside the restaurant she turned to see who they were taking pictures of. Then she saw him. Troy Bolton. He was sat having dinner with his parents and as Gabi liked to call them, his whore of the week. She nudges Sharpay under the table who had also spotted them. Sharpay stood and excused herself into the kitchen. She emerged minutes later.

"Guys the foods going to be like two hours because we're under staffed tonight. Why don't we head over to mine and order pizza?" Taylor quickly agreed before anyone had a chance to object. The two girls made sure that Gabriella got into the car before she noticed who was there. But he noticed the mouthy blonde. He turned and looked her in the eyes. Sharpay gave him a blank stare before jumping into her black SUV and driving away at full speed.

On Sunday everyone went over to Gabriella's for a chill day. She used to go over to her mums on a Sunday. However, Mrs. Montez had immigrated to Australia after her daughter came back and spoke of how wonderful and peaceful it was in Sydney. All day the gang watched movies and just chatted about life like normal. Everyone was there like normal.

Monday came around too soon for Gabriella's liking and before she knew it, she was thrown right back into her work. Finally, two months later, her favorite thing about being a teacher happened. Summer Vacation. Her last class screamed and jumped about as the final bell rang and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Not only did she get two months off work, but also tonight she was going to wave off Ryan at the airport and Sharpay was taking her to a spa. Today was the anniversary of when Troy had proposed and Sharpay always took her somewhere special to help keep her mind off it. Ryan was going to work in New York for a few days with some sports guys. He was going to show them how to live a healthier lifestyle which would also increase their current athletic ability. Gabriella had done nothing but laugh about the thought of Ryan among all the super tall guys…. and then seeing Ryan teaching them yoga. That image was priceless.

The Next Day 

Ryan's POV

Today was my first day in New York. I had just arrived at Training center and the nerves were getting to me. Luckily, my colleague Bethany had accompanied me on the trip so at least I didn't feel alone. As I walked through the doors I suddenly saw who my project would be. It was the Lakers. And there in the middle of everyone, was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Ryan?" I had hoped he wouldn't recognize me but I really hadn't changed that much since high school.

"Hey Troy, how's it going?" It's great man what about you I heard you got married?" Troy smiled his famous smile that had once melted my own sister's heart. That was until he had started to date Gabriella.

"Yeah, my wife's back home she's called Emily. What about you?" I was expecting him t say something like no one special but instead he came out with

"Well me and Crystal are still together. It's been three months now so who knows. Maybe I'll be getting married next." He grinned which I tried my best to return.

"Taylor and Chad are getting married next month." I mentally kicked myself for letting that piece of information slip.

"Ohh…really? They…er…never called or invited me or anything. I didn't know." He seemed pretty hurt by this. I knew Gabriella would tear me limb from limb from what I was about to do.

"Well they tried to send you an invitation but they didn't know you're address they've been trying to get in touch." His face lit up as I unwillingly gave out the details of the Danforth/McKessie August wedding. After ten minutes of small talk the session began. For the next three hours I prayed that Troy would forget all about the wedding and not turn up. Saving me a very painful explanation.

Skipping Forward two weeks No one's POV 

It was now two weeks until the big day and everyone was rushing around like headless chickens trying to sort out all those last minute details. The girls had the final dress fitting on Sunday and the Sunday after was the rehearsal and then instead of having hen parties and stag nights, the gang decided on a pizza and movies sleepover like old times. Ryan didn't have the guts to tell Gabriella about Troy. He had confided in Sharpay who had been as stumped as him as to what would be the best thing to do. Everyone knew that she still loved him but they thought that knowing he would be there with her just might push her over the edge.

Finally after a week of bossy and frustrated Taylor, it was time for the final dress fitting. The girls plus Terry and Taylor and Chad's mums walked through the door. Ready to be attacked with pins and cold fingers of the seamstress. Gabriella, Emily and Sharpay had their dress comfortably molded to their slender bodies. Then it was Taylor's turn. Her beautiful dress fit her perfectly once all the pins were in. It fit like a glove and Taylor was the most relaxed that she had been in weeks.

"Tay you look gorgeous!" Emily swooned. She also knew about Troy. They didn't dare tell Taylor either because she was stressed enough as it was. Knowing that there could be possible drama would probably send her insane.

Tonight was the night of the sleepover. The whole gang was crowded around Gabriella's living room floor with a lot of pillows, duvets and sleeping bags. The corner of the room was piled high with snacks and sodas and the movies and games were stacked up next to the TV.

They all sat and watched their favorite film from High school, Hairspray. They danced and sang along. Gabriella had missed this. But most of all she missed sharing these happy times with Troy. But that was her past and her future was what she had to look for now. What's gone is gone and it's not going to come back to her.

"Hey Gabs can we ask you something?" Chad seemed nervous as he looked at the young woman that was like his sister.

"Yeah Chad, what is it?"

"Well…err… me and Tay were wondering if you would maybe…possible…consider…singing at the wedding reception?"

Gabriella looked unsure as she thought for a moment. "Only if I can choose the songs and I get to do them in my own way."

"That is totally fine! Thank You so much we love you!" The young couple embraced her in a bone-crunching hug.

"So do you have any song ideas?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I've got two, but I need Sharpay for back up vocals."

She spent the next ten minutes talking about her songs. They were both quite sad but beautiful and personal to Gabi at the same time.

"They sound great Gab's but…well we did have a song in mind…but we didn't know if you would want to do it." They looked at Gabriella hopefully. She raised eyebrows for them to carry on.

"We were hoping that you would sing Everyday with Terry, but turn it into being about friends."

Tears stung Gabriella's eyes as she heard her friend's words, "That song has so many memories and is so important to me." The gang felt ashamed that they had upset her by asking this, "And I'm so happy that you would want me to do that!" She broke down into a flood of happy tears. The girls cried along with her as the guys surrounded them in a circle hug. Later on they found the music for Everyday and starting setting up a fun rehearsal. Ryan had offered to play guitar for Gabriella's other two numbers. They began to rehearse and it felt exactly like old times. Gabriella couldn't wait until the wedding. However, Ryan could.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The wedding was finally here! That night all the girls had slept over at Gabi's and the guys had stayed at the Danforths.

"Come on everyone get up!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Taylor squealed as she ran down the hallway banging on all the bedroom doors. The wedding was at 2pm and it was now 9.30am.

"Taylor we love you but be quiet or you would have a wedding to go to!" Emily threatened.

"Sorry I'm just excited!"

Gabriella laughed, "Ok Tay go and have your shower and I'll go make the breakfast"

Taylor ran off obeying the latinas orders. Gabriella made her way downstairs. She prepared pancakes with fruit, cereal and toast. She mad a pot of coffee and put out some ice-cold fresh orange juice. She laid it out on the breakfast bar. Next to it she placed the gift that the three girls had chipped in to buy her as a wedding day gift just for her from them. It was in a pretty pink box and had a big bow neatly tied on the top.

"Oh my gosh Gabs this is amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed as she came down. Emily came down with Taylor at her heel. Grinning like a cat who had got the cream.

"Gabs I love it when you do this!" She sat down and noticed the small box in front of her.

"That's from all of us just to say congratulations and we love you," Emily said.

Taylor gently opened the box revealing the diamond tennis bracelet that she had been eying in Tiffany's window for weeks. She sprung out of her chair and held on to her sister.

"Than you I love you guys so much!" They managed to get her to stop crying and eat her food. Once they were done Gabriella and Emily went for their showers while Sharpay and Taylor washed up.

"Tay don't freak out if I tell you a secret because I promise it's all under control, I just don't want you to get any surprises."

Taylor looked at her friend fearing the worst. "What is it?"

"Troy found out about today and got himself invited. But don't panic he's sat at the back and apparently he can't stay for the reception."

Taylor let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Sharpay that's a small glitch, nothing we can't get through together right?" The two girls nodded and hugged and then continued to talk about the amazing day ahead of them.

Troy's POV 

Today was the day of Chad's wedding. It hurt that two of my best friends were getting married and I had to find out from someone else. I knew Ryan was lying about the whole invitation thing but at least I got invited. I had wanted to go alone but Crystal had insisted on tagging along. I had taken her to meet my parents not long after Ryan was in New York. All I can say is that it did not go too well. Nothing like it was with Ella. Why do I keep comparing all the girls I date to her? Because I love her duh! I had tried to find her after that night but apparently she had started a new life in Australia. Random people from High School that I bumped into had said she was married with twins. At least she was happy. I had a whole life planned out for us and I let basketball ruining our relationship again.

I arrived in Albuquerque the morning of the wedding. We managed to get to the hotel room by 10am. After we had eaten and gotten showered I was ready to go. Crystal on the other hand was busying turning her face orange as per. I could honestly say that I didn't find her attractively and the only reason I was with her was because I was lonely. Since Gabs I had never found another woman that I could love. Not one that was worthy of wearing my grandmother's engagement ring. Crystal had seen it several times and kept hinting and digging around for a proposal. But I would rather poke my eyes out then marry her. But at the time she looked like my only option. As of the day before the wedding, we were unofficially engaged. I pretended to be thrilled. I pretended to love her. She repulsed me but when your soul mates gone, you have to settle for the riff raff that's left behind. I was ready at 12.30 and was waiting for _her_ to finish herself off. Joy.

No one's POV 

By 11.30 all the girls were showered and sat watching TV in their pajamas. The make up artist arrived at 12. She had all the girls done by 12.30pm. The hairdressers arrived at 12.15 and began to work on Emily and Sharpay who had been first to have their make up done. Gabriella was next followed by Taylor who had the attention of both stylists. By 1.15 they were all done and ready to get their dresses on. The girls stood at the bottom of the stairs, as Taylor appeared looking like a fairytale Princess. Her hair was in tight curls hanging around her shoulders with a veil covering the back of her black hair. They were in the limo and at the Marquee by 2.05pm. Just in time for the wedding march.

Troy's POV 

The wedding march had begun to play. A young boy walked down the aisle carrying a small cushion with two gold wedding rings attached to it. Sharpay was next, arm in arm with Zeke Baylor. Then I saw Ryan with a young woman who I guessed to be his wife. Then there was a third bridesmaid. She was different to the other two. She was walking with a man who looked a lot like the Will out of Will and Grace. She had the same pink dress on and the same curly hair pulled back on top of her head, but she was more beautiful. She had brunette hair and chocolate brow- Gabi? It was! Gabriella, the love of my life! Was a mere foot away from me. She smiled at the crowds. My heart sank, that must be her husband. I tried to stay positive as I saw Taylor. She looked so beautiful. Even more so since I had last seen her. Crystal was weeping next to me. I pulled my arm away from her hoping no one noticed that we were together.

Chad and Taylor had a traditional ceremony in a Marquee at Lava Springs Country Club. The ceremony was beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes off the woman who I hadn't seen in over 5 years. After the wedding the party continued in another Marquee on the golf course. After about 20 minutes of being in there Chad was on the microphone.

"Hey everyone I just want to say thanks for coming today it means a lot to me and my WIFE!" cheers were heard all around and Chad chuckled on stage. "Ok now another special lady in my life promised me some songs today so let's get started! Come on Gab's!"

Gabriella walked onto the stage with the man that she had been walking down the aisle with. The music started and a familiar song came on.

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

Make it last forever  
and never give it back

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday  
of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run  
Everyday Lyrics on we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday

From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we  
will celebrate,

celebrate.

Oh, ev'ryday.

They say that you should follow

and chase down what you dream,

but if you get lost and lose yourself

what does is really mean?

No matter where we're going,

it starts from where we are.

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday

We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

[Choir  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

They finished singing the song that me and Gabi had sang at this very country club all those years ago. I smiled at how carefree and happy she was as she sang. Everyone had joined in at the end, hell even I did! Suddenly she saw me. She quickly turned away and stood at the mike.

"The next two songs I'm going to sing are what I wrote after I had a hard time a while ago. They mean a lot to me and my firned sor I hope you all like them."

Again she began to sing.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

[Chorus   
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow   
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

[Chorus

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?  
Whatever Will Be Lyrics on   
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

This one reached me on so many levels. I knew what was going through her mind as she sang because it was going through mine as well. Has life got something special planned for us? Is this fate? Were we supposed to meet up again?

These questions went un answered as Sharpay and Ryan headed on the stage, Ryan carrying an acoustic guitar. Once again she began to sing her heart out. Her sweet voce filled the air, with harsh yet truthful words.

All my life you've had an opinion  
Doing things for the wrong reasons  
Well not today  
Don't you know I think for myself  
I get out find without anybodies help  
Don't care what you say yeah

I breaking your heart  
But I'm breakin apart  
All you do is hold me down (hold me down)  
Try to make me someone I don't know  
I'm not the girl you though you found

What would you do, if I told you  
You can control my life  
What would you say, if I left today  
With no regrets and no goodbyes  
What would you do, if I told you  
There is no more you and I  
What would you say, if I walked away  
And left you there to cry

I don't know what's coming over you  
Or how we fell apart  
I tried so hard, but I don't believe in you  
Cry Lyrics on not the guy I thought I knew

What would you do, if I told you  
You can control my life  
What would you say, if I left today  
With no regrets and no goodbyes  
What would you do, if I told you  
There is no more you and I  
What would you say, if I walked away  
And left you there to cry

What would you say, if I said to you  
Just go ahead and cry

Everyone screamed and clapped as she finished. Me too. She was amazing in a lot more ways than one.

Gabriella's POV 

I couldn't believe Troy was here. All the feelings that I had always tried to keep locked away had came flooding out within seconds. I loved him. I wanted him. Next thing I knew I had launched myself into his arms, he held me close, neither one of us seeming to want to let go just yet. We only did when we heard someone behind us clearing their throat.

"Ohh yeah this is Crystal my-"

"Fiancé" she finished his sentence. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously like he used to.

"Hey I'm Gabriella. Nice to see you again Troy" I went to walk away as terry came over.

"You must be Gabriella's husband nice to meet you!" Troy held out his hand as Terry burst out laughing.

"Wow good thing your cute. No dear you got it all wrong! I have a boyfriend and Gabs here is like my baby sis!" terry laughed and walked off to share his new story with everyone. I turned quickly and followed him as I heard Crystal start questioning Troy about me. I couldn't bare to listen. I needed someone to talk to and quickly.


	2. Chapter 2  IMPORTANT AN!

**Hi everyone!**

**I know I havn't UD in ages but I'm currently on holiday in Mallorca so it's hard to get to the comp and have enough time to write a chapter for GGMOW. **

**Big chapter will be up by the friday after halloween though so keep ur eyes peeled!!**

**Sorry if peoples hopes got up thinking this was the chapter.**

**Not long now I promise!!!!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Chapter**_

"Ohh yeah this is Crystal my-"

"_Fiancé" she finished his sentence. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously like he used to._

"_Hey I'm Gabriella. Nice to see you again Troy" I went to walk away as terry came over._

"You must be Gabriella's husband nice to meet you!" Troy held out his hand as Terry burst out laughing.

"_Wow good thing your cute. No dear you got it all wrong! I have a boyfriend and Gabs here is like my baby sis!" terry laughed and walked off to share his new story with everyone. I turned quickly and followed him as I heard Crystal start questioning Troy about me. I couldn't bare to listen. I needed someone to talk to and quickly._

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella turned and ran off into a crowd of dancers. Crystal was talking as per usual but there was no chance that I was going to listen.

"So Troysie who was THAT?" it was a fake sweet voice that she used on me which she had thought for a long time now had worked. She really was dumb.

"THAT? THAT! THAT Crystal is my ex finace so it would be nice if you showed a little compassion!" I yelled at her. I never felt guilty when doing this because she wound me up so much.

I walked away only to hear the music turn off and her screechy and whiny voice come through the speakers.

"Hi everyone I'm Crystal! And we would just like to let EVERYONE know that as of this moment I am engaged to Troy Bolton!" My jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe she had actually done that. I didn't want to marry her let alone let everyone know that I had asked her! I turned to see Gabriella walking into the ladies room followed by Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan's wife. I followed them and stopped outside the door. I could hear crying and soothing words coming from inside. I made my decision and stepped into no mans land. Eight eyes turned to look at me. Six of them turned cold and walked past me and out the door. Leaving me there with two chocolate brown ones, blurred by tears.

"How could you Troy? Just because you're getting married doesn't mean you can rub it in my face?" I could hear the pain in her voice but there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

"Gabs why are you so upset? You're married with kids you have a great life!" I wanted to shout at her but knew that would only end in more tears.

"Who told you that? I'm a single English teacher who lives in a big house all alone. I've not even had a long term relationship in the last five years Troy!" She began to cry harder. "I left to go my own way, but everywhere I turn you're there! On the TV, the radio, magazines and now in my hometown! How am I supposed to let you go when I see you everywhere I turn?"

"Y-you're not over me?" I thought she hated me so I was shocked by this revelation.

"Yes Troy I still love you, I always have and always will. But I can't do anything and it hurts. Sometimes I want to be with you but deep down I know you're the same selfish bastard that you were five years ago" she walked out of the bathroom leaving me glued to the spot.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The rest of the wedding party went fairly smoothly. Gabriella avoided Troy so not to cause any trouble and ruin her best friends special day. Every time she passed Troy Crystal would throw her arms around his neck, making sure that everyone especially Gabriella.

Eventually the night was over. The young couple had already left in their limo for their one month long honeymoon. Everyone had left and Gabriella was the last one waiting for a taxi. Finally it pulled it up, Gabriella went to get in but a voice behind her made her stop.

"I believe that is _our _taxi" Gabriella turned to see Crystal poised with her hand on her hip and an uncomfortable looking Troy behind her.

"Crystal she was there first" he tried to reasons.

"No it's not! First she tries to steal my future husband and now my taxi who does she think she it!" Crystal shrieked.

"Ok one I'm not stealing anyone or anything and two I'm sure you have a lot of practice of getting cars to stop on street corners." Gabriella smiled sweetly as she climbed into the taxi and it drove away.

Troy was chuckling to himself. Gabi had really grown a backbone in the last five years and he loved it.

Gabriella arrived home at one o'clock in the morning. She paid the driver and stumbled towards her front door. She was tipsy and tired and couldn't wait to get inside and let all the feelings she had held together all day about Troy. She walked into the front door and breathed a sigh of relief. She expected herself to want to break down and cry but she didn't. She couldn't and she didn't know why. She went upstairs and put on her shorts and a tight white tank top. She suddenly heard her doorbell ringing. She cautiously walked down the stairs and looked at the silhouette in the darkness of the door.

She gently opened the door and there stood before her, looking as handsome as ever was Troy Bolton. Suddenly he jumped into her arms and before she knew it he was holding her tightly in his arms. Gabriella had no idea what she was doing. Troy was kissing her as he led her upstairs and into her bedroom. Clothes were shed within minutes and they shared on of those nights that they hadn't had in almost six years.

The next morning Gabriella woke to find herself in an empty bed. She got up and walked downstairs.

"Troy?" No response.

Troy had got what he came for and left. After double checking the entire house she curled on the sofa and began to cry. How could she have been so stupid? Suddenly she heard the front door open. And in walked Troy carrying cups of what she hoped was her favourite tea and some bakery boxes.

"Hey. Have you been crying?" He asked

"No I-I get bad eyes on a morning." I lied.

"Right…well I got some tea and bagels" he seemed distant. I looked at him as he walked around to the sofa. Did he regret last night? My mind was put to rest when he pressed his lips to mine. I don't know why but I pushed him away.

"Troy we need to talk"

"What about?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really not know what we needed to talk about?

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I tried to avoid the subject but it was no use. I knew she'd make me talk sooner or later.

"Troy why didn't you ever come after me?" tears had already begun forming in her eyes. The least I could do right now was tell her the truth.

"Ella I did. I thought you would come back after a day or two but you didn't so I flew into Albuquerque and no one was home and your mum's neighbour said that you'd moved to Australia. I actually went home and started looking for tickets when someone from East High had got in touch and said he thought you had just got married. I didn't know what to do so I thought that you'd moved on and I tried to do the same thing, but it didn't work. I know I was a jerk but I love you. I always have even though I didn't show it too well."

"Troy it's too late. Your engaged and last night should never have happened. I'm sorry." It broke my heart to hear those words. "I think you should leave. I have things to do." With that she walked upstairs leaving me dumbstruck on the couch.

I walked broken-heartedly down the deserted streets of Albuquerque. Maybe she needed time. It had been five years after all. It could be hard for her to just let me straight back in. But then I had five years to get her back…and I didn't. Well I didn't try hard enough. I gave up like I always had done. All this walking got me thinking. Why was I with Crystal, when I know that I don't love her? I KNOW that I could never love her so why am I wasting my time with someone like her? She was the type of person that the media expected me to be with in order to lead the life that I currently have. But is this life really worth years of an unhappy marriage? Or even a short marriage ending in a bitter divorce battle where she takes every single penny that I have? That's Crystal. Gabriella wouldn't care about money or flash clothes, cars, houses and holidays. She cared about happiness, and the things that really mattered. She was the one who deserved to be spoilt with all the things that Crystal currently helps herself to at my expense. What should I do?

* * *

**No one's POV**

Troy made his way down the hotel corridor. He stopped at the door of the apartment that he was sharing with…her. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room, awaiting the pathetic whines and moans that he would now have to endure for god knows how long.

"Troy darling where were you! I was sooo worried!" Crystal shrill voice rang out through the living room as Troy walked through the door.

"Out" he grumbled.

"Out where?!" she screeched annoyingly.

Troy began to get frustrated by her baby voice tones and her constant need to be touching and stroking him in some way.

"LOOK I WAS OUT THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!" He lost his temper with her and it wasn't the first time either. He would never hit her but he would always imagine how good it would feel. She glared at him with her cold eyes before turning on her Prada heels, picking up her Gucci handbag and Chanel sunglasses and stomping out the door.

Troy sighed. She was going shopping…again. With HIS credit card which had conveniently found itself to now live inside one of her expensive purses in whichever designer handbag matched how her hair looked that day.

Troy had enough money to keep her occupied but he knew sooner or later she would clean him out of house and home. He walked into the bedroom that he unwillingly shared with her. He found ten shopping bags laid on the bed…so this was her second, third trip of the day? He opened the contents of all the bags. Each bag contained one item. He picked up the ten receipt and looked through them. This is what he saw in front of him.

LOUIS VUITTON URSULA HANDBAG

$1,950

LOUIS VUITTON CLOUS HOOPS WHITE GOLD

$1,230

GUCCI CLUTCH PURSE

$340

GUCCI DELILAH HIGH HEELED PLATFORMS

$520

GUCCI MATTHEWS SNEAKERS

$245

GUCCI HORSEBIT MARINA CHAIN NECKLACE

$4,280

GUCCI WOMENS HAT WITH BOW DETAIL

$13O

18K WHITE GOLD 1.OOCT DIAMOND SOLITAIRE ENGAGEMENT RING

$6,954

14K WHITE GOLD SEMI-BEZEL DIAMOND BRACELET 2.OOTCW

$1,910

APPLE IPHONE

$399

Troy swallowed hard as he saw the total of this shopping spree in his head.

$17,958

It was all stuff that she didn't need. She didn't need a new ohone or ore bags or shoes. And she had even went and chose an engagement ring! Troy was lost. He had no idea what he could do. But he started by taking all clothes and shoes to a childrens home for them all to play dress up with. At least then she couldn't have them back. The jewellery he took back and he gave a young man in a phone box the iphone. This would be the start of the new Troy. The one who wasn't going to let Gabriella Montez slip away twice.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After Troy left Gabriella started busying herself to take her mind off things. She cleaned her whole house from top to bottom before cleaning her car and then finally putting in Dirty Dancing and sitting down with a glass of wine. She cried more than she ever had in her entire life. Troy was gone and even though she got through it once. It didn't mean that it would be any easier to let him go this time.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I made a decision that day. I decided to break up with Crystal. Why should I stay miserable when I know that I could have happiness with Gabi. She must have sensed what was about to happen as soon as she walked through the door. I was pacing the room when our eyes met. She turned pale. She definitely knew.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Troy turned away from her and looked at his feet.

"Crystal…we need to talk" he tried to sound unhappy about it.

"Before we do can I tell you something?" she seemed scared and for once in her life she actually seemed serious. Troy pondered this proposal for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. "I…I'm…We're…" She couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Troy's tone was sharp and cold but she was starting to test his patience.

"Pregnant," Troy's jaw hit the floor. He looked at the woman stood before him who he considered a slapper and someone he didn't want to have to be around anymore. And now she was carrying his child.

"I take it you weren't expecting that darling? Ohh what were you going to say?" She smiled at him sweetly and said it in a way that sounded more like she had just announced that they were going to order a Chinese tonight. As if it wasn't that big of a deal

"Erm…I-We need to sort out the…erm…cars! Yes the cars they need their MOT when we get back." Troy thought quickly

"Ok…sooo….aren't you excited about our baby Troysie?" She grinned as he cringed at the pathetic nickname.

"Yeah…it's just a shock." He walked over to her and hugged her tight, hoping that he could squeeze the breath out of her body.

A few days later everyone knew about the baby. Even Gabriella had been informed. She hadn't hidden her discomfort of the pain that she felt upon hearing the subject because she knew that everyone had expected it. In the same way that she had been expecting this information for a while. But deep down she knew something wasn't right. It seemed too…suspicious to be true. But all she could do what try her best and let go of Troy. Talk of the devil! He called her after he knew that she knew.

"Gab's it was always you, and always will be. But I can't let it grow up without me no matter what." Troy had told her gloomily down the phone.

"Troy I understand, we just…weren't meant to be"

He was shocked by her outlook on the situation but glad that she could accept and was being civil. Little did he know she was dying inside.

"Gab's we're having a dinner on Friday night. We've just bought an apartment here and it's a kind of house warming and baby celebration" silence. "I was hoping you'd like to come?" Troy was praying she'd say yes but knew not to get his hopes up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" she protested.

"Well all the guys are coming and you can bring someone else with you if you like? Please Gabs I need you in my life even if you can only be a friend" Troy had tears streaming down his face. He was glad he had chosen to call her rather than go round to her house.

"Ok I'll go but I'm not staying late" Troy did his happy dance as they said their goodbyes. At least he could still admire her from afar.

Friday came around faster than anyone had expected it to. Crystal was cooking which was a surprise since no one had ever seen her enter a kitchen.

"Troy baby is anyone allergic to anything?" she asked him politely.

"Well Ryan can't eat strawberries, Chad won't eat anything that's bright orange and…oh yeah…Gobi's allergic to pepper so don't put any in" Crystal pulled a gagging face when her husband to be wasn't looking before replying.

"Good job you told me I was about to add that!" An evil smile spread across her face. After all…soup always required seasoning.

Everyone arrived at 7pm and sat straight down to dinner. Their starter was home made vegetable soup. Gabriella hadn't eaten anything nearly all day because she had been so nervous but now she was beginning to relax as she prepared to eat her soup. She got half way through the bowl when she felt her throat begin to tickle. She took a sip of her wine before returning to her food. But the tickle got worse, and quickly. Within seconds she was coughing, tears ran down her face as the pain in her chest became unbearable. She hadn't noticed everyone get up and surround her. They were shouting her name and she could hear Sharpay calling for an ambulance but she couldn't respond. Her face was rapidly turning a blueberry colour. The last thing she saw was Troy beautifully panicking blue eyes gazing down at her. Then it went black.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Troy paced the corridor nervously. Everybody sat in the seats of the waiting room anxiously. They had been waiting over an hour to hear some good news. All they knew was that she had to be resuscitated at least once.

Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts they didn't see the doctor come in.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"That's Us!" Everyone replied in unison, with the exception of Crystal.

"It seems Miss Montez has had a severe allergic reaction. She is stable for the moment but if you could tell us of any allergy she may have it would be very helpful."

They started to real off the list of what she couldn't have:

"Raisins"

"Crab"

"Jelly"

"Cherry"

"And don't forget pepper!" Taylor added.

Troy turned sharply and glared and Crystal who stared back at him without even flinching.

The doctor continued to speak, "thank you for that, we're going to run some tests and try and find out what it was."

He turned to walk away but Taylor's choked voice made him stop, "W-will she b-be ok?" She sobbed.

He sighed. It didn't sound very reassuring.

"I'll be honest. At the minute this isn't looking too good. She hasn't responded to anything. It's possible that she's in a coma but we can only know through some more tests." He stopped and thought carefully about his next sentence. " It may be a good idea if she has a friend with her to talk to her. It's possible she may respond to a familiar voice." Taylor stepped forward and sharply said, "I'll go." No one objected to this. Taylor and Gabriella had been like sisters since they had first met almost nine years ago.

Taylor sat at on Gabriella's left as the hospital staff worked quickly on the right. She spoke softly and tried her best to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall.

"…And do you remember the time we went to the fair? I bet you do. I remember you saying to me and Ryan that you'd never had real friends to do this kind of thing with. Then you threw up after the roller coaster. I still can't believe you beat Chad in a burping competition! We've always said you were something special. You prove that us everyday sweetie. I know you can hear me singstar…I just know." Talor gently stroked Gabriella's hand and pushed her hair off her face. The tears that she had tried so hard to conceal ran down her cheeks like raindrops, gently falling onto the beautiful brunettes hand. A nurse came round and gently comforted Taylor as she cried. She looked at the girls face and it broke her heart. Gabriella's cheeks were swollen and bags had formed under her eyes.

"This happens a lot darling, and I've not known anyone not be fine at the end of it all" she smiled which eased Taylor slightly.

"I don't what we'd do without her. She's like our baby sister." The two women watched the bed in silence. All that could be heard was the rhythmic sound of the life support machine. Beep…beep…beep.

The nurse that had spoke the soothing words looked up at the her colleague who was looking over some results. Her face looked worried. S spoke quickly and urgently. "Sarah keep an eye on the stats I need to go and get the doctor" she ran out of the room as the nurse called Sarah ran to the other side of the bed and started scanning the papers that were coming out of the machine.

"What's wrong? What's happening to her?!" Taylor became frantic.

"It's ok darling just calm down. There's something irregular about the readings and we just need a doctor to come and do a quick review." She continued to reel through the papers before starting to take Gabriella's blood pressure. The other nurse returned with a female doctor. She first spoke to Taylor who had resumed crying to explain why she was here. It was something that they were all supposed to do in order to ease people's minds.

"Hi I'm Doctor Hayward, but please call me Pippa" The shook hands gently.

"I'm Taylor McKessie this is Gabriella I'm her best friend. Is something wrong?" Taylor started to twiddle her fingers as Pippa showed her the stats to explain.

"See this jumpy line here?" Taylor nodded. "Well that shows something that shouldn't be there. It's sometimes the heart having palpitations, or it can become irregular through shock. What were doing is running a few tests to see which one it is and all it means and that she will need to be monitored more carefully."

"So it's minor?"

"Very minor but it needs to be done as a precaution." She smiled warmly as she noticed the young girls distress. "Why don't you go and get something to drink and I'll call you in 20 minutes when the results are back." Taylor nodded and walked out of the room to go and tell the rest of the gang what was happening.

* * *

**No one's POV (In the waiting room after Taylor left)**

Troy turned to Crystal who was the only person who seemed unmoved by the whole situation.

"I told you she was allergic to pepper" he said as calmly as possible through clenched teeth.

"I know baby I didn't put any in" she said in her fake sweet voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE! THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT IT COULD HAVE BEEN!" Troy quickly lost his patience with her and was trying so hard to not hit something.

"Troy I didn't put pepper in. I used green beans instead to add colour" she looked so serious it was hard to know whether or not she was lying.

Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. Troy took a deep breath and attempted to challenge her again. "Crystal, did you add pepper as in salt and pepper?" His fists were clenched but his face appeared calm.

"Well yeah I always do…oh dear did you mean that pepper? This baby's throwing me all over the place!" she didn't even appear sorry. Ryan and Emily looked at each other unconvinced. As did Sharpay and Chad. Troy sat on a chair and ignored his dim fiancés chit chatting. He was really starting to think that saying hi to this woman was the second most biggest mistake he had ever made in his whole entire life.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

After the whole pepper thing with Crystal Taylor emerged from the room with a tear stained face.

"Is she ok?" I asked anxiously. I could feel Crystal hovering beside me. Why she was still there I don't know. She obviously didn't care about Gabriella.

"Her hearts having palpitations because of shock meaning the beats are irregular and they are running some more tests." Taylor said as she tried failingly to fight back her tears. "They said they'll call me back when the results are in. All we can do is wait." At this point she broke down into Chad's arms. Emily into Ryan's. Sharpay into Zeke's. But the only woman I wanted to hold was the Spanish beauty on the other side of the double doors, and definitely not the one that was throwing herself at me like some sort of ragdoll.

I knew from the very first time that we met that I loved Gabriella. And I prayed that one day we could be together again. But recently that seemed like a far off dream as opposed to the current nightmare that I was being forced to endure. Was this punishment for what happened between us five years ago?

* * *

**No one's POV**

The doctor came back out and called Taylor into his office. She shakily got off her chair and followed her into a light white room with a black leather sofa and a deep cherry wood desk. She looked into her eyes and knew instantly that this wasn't going to be good.

"Miss McKessie before we start I need to know if Gabriella has a partner or is seeing anyone at the moment?" Taylor shook her head softly. She didn't really need to bring up Troy because he was a thing of the past.

"Were you aware that Gabriella is pregnant?" Taylor stared at Doctor Hayward in disbelief. Gabriella had been on a few dates but she had never even kissed any of them. Unless…

"I'll take that as a no." she smiled gently. "The only problem with it now is that her and the baby could both be at risk because she is in a coma. It's hard to say when she will wake up but she will definitely make a full recovery. As for the baby, the next 48 hours are critical for it's survival."

Taylor found her voice and began to speak. "So that means that she will be ok?"

"More than likely. But it will be hard work. She has begun to respond. But I suggest you don't mention the pregnancy to your friends. She's not very far gone so it is unlikely that she is even aware yet."

"Is there anything I can do to help her recover?" Taylor asked anxiously.

"Talk to her…a lot. It does help" Taylor thanked her and got up to leave. "Ohh Miss McKessie! You wouldn't happen to know who the father is would you?"

"I can honestly say I don't. Sorry but I have no idea how this has happened." Taylor replied.

"Ok then. I suggest you all go home and get some rest. Because Gabriella will be moved to a coma ward in the morning, the visiting hours are 7am until 11pm. She will be moving at about nine thirty…just incase you can't find her."

Taylor thanked her again and made her way back to everyone else. She filled them in about everything, except the baby, and explained the ward change. Within 20 minutes they were all in taxis and their cars on their way home to get some well deserved sleep. Troy however, put Crystal into a taxi and then got another one. He went to Gabriella's house.

When he got there he let himself in using the spare key he found on top of the doorframe. He walked into her large lonely hallway, before making his way to her creamy, tranquil bedroom. Memories of the night they had spent together flashed through his mind. The happiness he had felt came surging back in the form of guilt and a longing to be close to the woman he truly loved. He slowly stripped down to his underwear and climbed into her bed. The sheets smelt sweet like talcum powder and had a coconut twist that was from her exotic shampoo. He soon fell asleep dreaming of the one he longed to hold close.

* * *

**Two Days Later (No one's POV)**

Gabriella had responded more and more everyday. She was only allowed to visitors at a time so the gang worked out a system of shifts that they would spend at Gabriella's bedside talking to her. The only person who hadn't been to see her at all or even mentioned her name was Crystal. All she had done was repeatedly call Troy begging him to come home. Each time he rejected her and said that he needed some time to think things through. Right now Taylor and Troy were at her bedside. They were talking about the winter musical where Troy and Gabriella and rocked East High and changed the clique system for all eternity.

"…And remember when Sharpay started to realize she was allowed to like Zeke. Her face was a picture! An – " Taylor suddenly stopped as her and Troy both noticed something. Troy ran to get the nurses as Taylor watched her best friend. Very slowly her eyes flickered open her hand squeezed Taylor's as both girls cried silently. The most terrifying part was over and she was back with them. And they would never let her go. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter**

"…And remember when Sharpay started to realize she was allowed to like Zeke. Her face was a picture! An – " Taylor suddenly stopped as her and Troy both noticed something. Troy ran to get the nurses as Taylor watched her best friend. Very slowly her eyes flickered open her hand squeezed Taylor's as both girls cried silently. The most terrifying part was over and she was back with them. And they would never let her go. Ever.

* * *

**One Week Later – No one's POV**

Gabriella had slowly regained all her senses. Her vision had been blurred at first but now she was seeing and thinking as clear as ever. She had been told about the baby two days ago and it had just started to sink in that she was going to be a mother. The doctor and Taylor and told her and they said that no one else knew and it was up to her who she told. Yesterday she had decided to confide in all the other girls. Well she sat quietly while Taylor explained. She knew damn well who the father was but it wasn't somewhere she felt would be a good father or even deserved her and her son or daughter.

"Gabriella we won't judge you but if you really don't want to tell us then we totally understand." Sharpay told her gently. Tears gently strolled down Gabriella's cheeks as she looked at her fingers. She looked up and saw Emily, Taylor and Sharpay and saw the sympathetic looks on their faces. She knew she could trust them.

She said something but it was so quiet it came out as a whispered mumble which no one understood.

Emily spoke up, "What did you say sweetie?"

Gabriella looked up, tears were now rapidly pouring down her cheeks, as she uttered one simple word. "Troy."

The three girls hugged Gabriella as she sat and cried. They all agreed to not say anything to anyone else and planned to drop the subject until Gabriella felt that she was comfortable enough to talk about it. After all, they hadn't even known that they had slept together!

Troy had come into see her but she had been very reserved and he was aware that she didn't really want him to be there. He thought that she probably blamed him. The whole time he was there she would either be staring into space or lazily reading a magazine. However, she would gently hug him and allow him to plant a loving kiss on her forehead each time before he left. The kiss was like a power surge, which helped her build up her courage. She needed to talk to him but she could never bring herself to do it. She was ready every time he visited but his eyes made her melt each time causing her to loose her nerve. She was going to have his baby and she knew that he would find out eventually. But he was having a baby with Crystal so why would he ever want him? She was just…Gabriella.

* * *

**Two weeks later – No one's POV**

Three weeks after the initial incident, Gabriella was discharged from hospital. The girls were the only ones who knew about the baby. Troy had been to see her in the last four days and she thought he might have had to go back to New York for training. It turned out that he was not in any of these seasons' games due to a knee injury. He wouldn't be playing again until November next year. A long time away. This way because his recovery would take ten months and he had to rest during that time. But when he came back he would have a lot of training to catch up on which was going to take some time. She worked out that he due date was roughly some time in February and that would mean, if Troy was still in Albuquerque, then he would be there when she gave birth. This wasn't going to be easy. She had no intention of telling Troy just yet that he was going to be a father. Not at all if she could help it.

Taylor helped her into her house and got her settled on the couch.

"So how you feeling now your out?" Taylor asked politely.

"Tired, dizzy, fat and sicky" Gabriella replied adding her sad face and puppy dog eyes into the mix. She was having terrible morning sickness. In her opinion she said that they should call it all day sickness because hers had seemed to happen at anytime time of the day. She was yet to have a night of un broken sleep because of it, and she was starting to look as drained as she felt.

"It'll get better. Hey when's your next appointment?" Gabriella thought for a moment before saying, "I think it's in a months time. Why?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Taylor asked.

"If you don't mind. Ask Sharpay and Emily if they want to come as well. I think I'll need the support," Gabriella sounded nervous.

"What's happening like?"

"They're going to do like a 3D scan and tell me if it's a boy or a girl." Gabriella was suddenly beaming. Taylor had noticed that in the last five minutes she had succumbed to the maternal glow that all women were said to get during pregnancy.

"That's great!" Taylor sat next to her friend. "Gabs can I trust you with something?"

"Of course Tay you know that!" Gabriella sounded shocked that Taylor had to ask that question.

"Well, a week before the wedding when I went to the final dress fitting I only went with my mum because I didn't want any of you guys to know yet…" Gabriella had no idea what was going on. She remembered Taylor being adamant that she wanted to spend this time with her mum so her three friends had promised to stay well away.

"Know what?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor grinned at the young woman, "I'm pregnant!" she screeched. Both girls began screaming excitedly and hugging. She finally felt like she had someone and wouldn't be alone in this thing anymore.

"How far gone are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Three months! Look!" Taylor proudly lifted her shirt up revealing a very small but visible bump. "He's due on Christmas day!"

The two women talked all afternoon and long into the night. Taylor decided to stay the night to keep an eye on her friend. Plus she was too tired to drive home. They spent the entire night on the internet shopping for baby clothes, pushchairs, highchairs, toys, and cots. Anything that they could use for their babies they were looking at them. And for that one night, Gabriella was allowed to forget about Troy, and that evil wench he claimed to be his fiancé and mother of one of his unborn children.

The next morning Taylor suggested that they all went out somewhere so that Taylor and Chad could tell everyone else about their baby. Gabriella was nervous; she wasn't keen on going anywhere to do with food with HER just yet. Taylor then said that they should go to Zeke's restaurant. She also promised that she wouldn't let Crystal go anywhere alone just in case. Gabriella reluctantly agreed. Her best friend had promised to stand by her during one of the hardest times of her life. It was only fair that she did the same thing in order to return the favour.

That Friday night Gabriella got herself ready for the meal. She hadn't seen Crystal in about a month and she hadn't seen Troy in just over a week. She wanted to show him what he was missing, but she was still having trouble with morning sickness, which was making looking sexy and desirable even harder. She slipped on her new bright red skinny fit jeans. She wanted to make the most out of them before she was too big to fit into them. She also added a white vest top before making her clothes more casual by wearing a long oversized cardigan. She completed the look with black Mary-Jane's. Her make up was simple yet stunning. Thin layer of eyeliner, some bronzer and lip gloss and she was almost ready to go. She picked up her oversized black handbag and headed out to her car. She had agreed to arrive early to help Sharpay set up their table. All everyone apart from Gabriella knew, was that tonight the newlyweds had some big news. And everyone had a pretty good idea about what that news was going to be.

**

* * *

**

**Sharpay's POV**

Everyone arrived at exactly eight o'clock. At first I had thought Crystal was lying about being pregnant. But tonight she was wearing a figure hugging dress, which clearly showed the small baby bump that had begun to form. She was four months pregnant and due sometime in November. The restaurant was packed to bursting with customers, which made Zeke stress. But he promised that tonight he was going to chill and have a good time. We hadn't been sat down long before – what shall we call her? Slut? No too obvious. How about – companion excused herself to go to the bathroom. I caught Gabriella's glance and quickly got up and followed her in. She was in the end stall and I quickly slipped into the one next door. She heard her talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Look Troy's the "good guy" he isn't going to leave me to raise a kid on my own!" Sharpay listened to the not too quiet conversation.

"I wish that Gabriella girl would just grow up and realize that just because she had him eating out of palms in high school, does not mean that it's about to happen again…yeah but when I'm through with her, she's going to go running down under to mummy, regretting the day she ever laid her filthy paws on MY man…ok speak to you soon."

Sharpay was dumbstruck. She had never heard anyone say such harsh words about her friend. She kept what happened to herself and made a mental note to watch her and Gabriella at all costs.

**

* * *

**

**No one's POV**

"So what's the big news?" Ryan asked.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other. Taylor gave him the nod.

"Well Gabs you already know but we just thought we should tell you all that we're moving house." Chad sipped his wine as he looked round the table.

"That was it?" Emily asked.

"Wait why are you moving what's wrong with where you live now?"

Chad continued. "Well we're moving to the house next door to Gabi's and it's just so that we have her on hand to babysit starting six months from now." He casually sipped his wine again and admired the view. Three seconds later the info and sunk in and everyone was hugging, kissing and congratulating the pair. Gabriella was receiving playful slaps from the other two women for not telling them. Crystal didn't bother getting up but no one cared because she was wanted in the first place.

By the end of the night Troy had had a little too much Champagne. No one had noticed that Gabriella hadn't touched a drop but then again it was only the guys that didn't know. Crystal had left at eleven and had not even said goodbye to anyone. Again no one really cared. Gabriella offered to get Troy home since she was now leaving and he definitely needed to.

"C'mon Gabby, let's go!" he slurred.

She managed to bundle him into the taxi and get in before waving to everyone. They pulled up at her house and Troy had sobered up.

"Bye Troy I'll see you later" she got out of the car and walked to the front steps. She turned to see the taxi gone but a very sexy Troy Bolton stood inches away from her.

"Gabriella I love you…please don't turn me away" he whispered.

"You have a baby on the way Troy, don't do this" she pleaded. But deep down she knew that she couldn't resist him. Within seconds they were inside the door and the clothes were shed. They knew it was wrong but it felt so right to be together in each other's arms. It was where they truly belonged and they both knew it.

It was an endless night of passion and Gabriella knew that this was making saying goodbye to the man she loved even harder. Gabriella lay in Troy's arms and listened to his breath return to its normal speed and his breaths become more naturally. He was gently stroking her arm and kissing her head, the same way he had done in high school. It almost felt like they had never been and apart and that this was their life now and forever. But deep in Gabi's mind all she could think about was Crystal and the other baby. Troy couldn't choose between two children and she knew that this was something she could do without him. After all, she had all her friends their to help her.

"Gabs I have a problem" Troy said seriously.

Gabriella sat up with a look of worry on her face, "What's the matter?"

Troy sighed before looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He saw everything he always wanted. "I'm in love with the most beautiful women in the whole world and I don't know what to do…because she's not the mother of my child."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She knew she loved Troy back but for some reason when she tried to say it the words refused to escape her mouth.

"Troy love is an infinite thing, but when a baby's involved…there's only one direction it's allowed to go."

They both knew what Gabriella meant by this. She was saying that even though love has no boundaries, it doesn't mean that it's something to throw about all over the place. Now that Troy and Crystal were having a baby, that's where the love truly belongs. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Troy knowing he would have to give up the love of his life, and Gabriella knowing that she was depriving an innocent baby of love from their father.

Gabriella rolled over and looked at her clock, it was nine o'clock on a Saturday morning…and Troy was gone. She went downstairs to find him, thinking he had gone to get her something nice to eat again, but instead she found a note that had obviously been written in a hurry.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Everything you said last night was true. When you left me I didn't think I had a future anymore. I may not love Crystal but I already love this baby as much as I love you. Thanks to you I've managed to grow up and realize that I'm in the real world and now I need to start acting like it. I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I'm doing what you did five years ago and going my own way. Hopefully one day our lives will cross paths again. But until then my love I will miss you with all of my heart. I wanted you to be the first to know that we have bought a house in west Albuquerque. Hopefully we won't get in each other's way. I'm going home to New York now for work and again I'm sorry. Have a good life Gabriella, you really do deserve it._

_Forever Yours,_

_Troy Bolton_

_X_

Tears ran rapidly down Gabriella's face. He was gone. He left her. The roles had reversed and she tasted her own sour medicine. She was now truly alone.

* * *

**October 4 Months Later – No one's POV**

After Troy had left Gabriella had found it hard to cope. Shhe had suffered from depression and Chad invited her to live with them for a while. However she moved out in mid July due to Taylor's terrible mood swings. She really didn't want to end up having a big fight with Taylor and a time like this. She needed her and that was that.

The summer had passed quickly after that. The two women had enjoyed swapping stories and tips and getting ready for the birth with Sharpay and Emily. The school term had started in September and Gabriella returned to work sporting a cute baby bump. People asked questions and she said she had gotten back with her college boyfriend but he was working away. This was so no one would want to meet him, and to protect her humiliation of being a single parent in this type of community. Taylor had been six months pregnant in September and had been advised to start he maternity leave then. She was bored at home so she often came into the school on an afternoon and assisted Sharpay or Gabriella in their lessons.

Gabriella had found out that she was expecting a baby girl. She couldn't wait to hold her in her arms. Chad, Ryan and Zeke had happily put together her nursery. It had yellow walls and a cream carpet. The cot was a beautiful pine and matched all the other pieces of furniture. She also had a rocking chair and stuffed animals all over the room. She had four months to go but was determined that she would be ready for her daughter no matter what.

She had forgotten all about Troy until one Friday afternoon…

Gabriella and Taylor went to the hospital on Friday afternoon at one o'clock. Gabriella had chosen to have monthly checkups and this was her fifth one so far. Shhe had everything checked over and was given the thumbs up the same as she had the previous four times. Taylor also got checked, it seemed more logical to be done at the same time. She was told everything was running smoothly and also that if her baby were born anytime now he would be just as fit and healthy as any baby born at full term.

Gabriella and Taylor came out of the examination room and made their way to the front desk to make their next appointments. Gabriella looked up and a pair of familiar blue eyes looked into her own. A piercing shriek caught Tailors attention as she turned to see Crystal clutching her huge 8 months pregnant stomach.

"Gabriella!!" Troy was startled to see her here. He looked down and noticed her baby bump. For once her was speechless.

"Troysie! I need help!!" Troy turned around and put Crystal into the wheelchair.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called after her as the porters took her to the delivery ward.

Back with Gabriella he got straight to the point. "Is that MY baby?!" he was almost shouting in the waiting room, causing several babies to wake from their gentle slumbers. Taylor gazed at her friend. Not sure what she should do. Gabriella had become slightly flustered and teary looked away from Troy.

"Answer me!" he was almost in tears now himself.

"No Troy it's not your baby" she spoke calmly as if it was a normal conversation. She quickly walked around him and beckoned Taylor, together they power walked to her car. Finally Taylor found her voice.

"Why did you do that! That was you chance! It is his baby as well Gab's." Taylor exclaimed

"No," Gabriella spoke firmly. "It's my baby."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Crystal and I had come back to Albuquerque last week and she was now about to give birth to our son. Even though he was a month early the doctors said he would be fine and wouldn't have any life threatening abnormalities as I had so nicely put it. We were now in the delivery room. Crystal was in a hospital gown and lay in the bed. I had been forced to wear green overalls. I couldn't believe we had saw Gabi here and that she was pregnant! But that was my past and this was my future. Even though I wanted my past to be my future. The doctor came in and told us that we were ready to go. Within a matter of seconds Crystal was breaking every single finger on my right hand as she was told to push. It took twenty long, frustrating minutes but I knew he had finally arrived when I heard the famous cry. I looked at the nurse's confused faces and began to panic. Was something wrong with my child? I left Crystal and quickly walked over. He was laid in a cot having some tests done and getting cleaned up. I peered over the midwife's shoulder and saw him. I gasped.

"OH MY GOD HE'S…."

* * *

**Mwahahahaha!! Evil Cliffy lol**

**Let me know what you think love hearing from you guys!**

**Hannah**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV 

Before Troy could even attempt to finish his sentence he fainted into a heap on the floor. Several porters came into the room and all helped to heave him onto a bed that they had wheeled in. He was unconscious, from the fall. He had hit his head on the floor when he went down. He was hooked up to some machines and had some tests run. It didn't look like he was about to awake anytime soon. A nurse took the newborn baby boy over to his mother.

"Here you go mum," she said handing Crystal her child. The nurse had a disapproving look on her face.

Crystal took her son without a word of thanks and held him close to her for the first time. She peered into the sheets. There she saw what all the fuss was about. Why Troy had yelled and then fainted. She was in big trouble.

Troy's POV 

My head was throbbing. It felt as if I had had bricks thrown at it constantly for the last twenty-four hours. What a bad dream! I had dreamt that Crystal had our baby, but when I looked at him I knew instantly that he wasn't my baby. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. This wasn't my bedroom…

I gazed around the white washed walls of the hospital room. Looking to my right I saw Crystal, sat next to a pushchair. Was I still dreaming? Or was this actually reality and I just really didn't want to have to believe it.

"Hey Troysie, how are you feeling?" Crystal said as she spoke in that annoying baby voice and fluttered her eyelashes.

I said nothing. My eyes wandered from hers as I tried to look into the bundle of blankets in the pushchair. Crystal moved it out of my reach and continued to smile at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I managed to sit up and could just about see a small hand covered by a blue mitten popping out of the car seat that was attached to the pram.

"About a week. The doctors let us out 3 days ago and said that it shouldn't belong until daddy followed us." She rocked the chair gently. She disgusted me.

"So if daddy's following you two then where am I going?"

"What do you mean darling?"

I really lost my temper then. "What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN! CRYSTAL HIS SKIN IS DARKER THAN CHOCOLATE!" I shouted impatiently.

"And your point exactly?" She seemed un moved by what was happening.

"IT MEANS HE'S NOT MY SON!" I was screaming by now and almost in tears. I wanted to love this baby so much but now I was so confused.

Crystal's face suddenly became twisted. She had an evil smile playing on her lips. "Troy…Listen and listen good," she hissed. "Now when we leave this hospital it will be together unless you want the whole world to find out how you abandoned a mother and her child. You really want to be the bad guy Troy then leave me. But if not…then I suggest that you start getting used to the idea. You really thought _I _was committed to _you, _Troy?" she laughed menacingly. "You're hot and you have money, you do the math." She stood up and kissed me on my unshaven cheek with her fake lips.

"His name is Prince by the way, and he doesn't have a last name. Ciao!" She acted once again as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I was allowing a woman I didn't love to blackmail me into caring for another mans child. Was I crazy? Or scared? Maybe I was both but all I knew was that I was longing to see Gabriella. Pregnant Gabriella. I would gladly father her baby no matter who the real guy was. Because what we shared was genuine love, Crystal meant nothing to me and had done for some time now. She was just another girl that I thought I needed in order to keep the bed warm for me when I got home. But apparently she got it sizzling and nine months later trued to make out that it was no big deal. I was dying to get out of hospital. Crystal had taken 'Prince' back to my house. What she was doing in there I had no idea but I planned to destroy every single frill she had added once I had returned.

No one's POV 

Troy came out of hospital the same day that Crystal's son turned 2 months old. He had to stay in due to some irregularities in his test results. They had thought he had a brain tumour but the hospital staff finally worked out that the machine had a fault, which was causing the dark patches. The doctors had not stopped apologizing; they feared that the basketball superstar might end up suing them. However, Troy was more that grateful, because it meant less time had to be spent in that house with her and the baby. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't blame the child. He was after all only two months old and had not a clue what was going on in the world around him. When Troy arrived home nothing had changed, apart from a few baby items strewn about the house. However he did see a stack of bills with his name on them in the kitchen. He walked over and opened the first of five letters. Crystal had spent over $63,000 on baby clothes, accessories and furniture. Troy was furious. He worked hard to earn this money and because of her he hardly every had enough leftover to enjoy himself and have a life with. He sadly shook his head before going upstairs to retrieve some furniture, in order t exchange it for cheaper, but just as good, items.

Gabriella was now 7 months pregnant and she hadn't seen or heard from Troy since they had bumped into each other two months ago in the hospital. She was due to start her maternity leave after the Christmas break. She would have at least four months off work and she couldn't wait. She was going to relax until her baby arrived and then spend as much time with her little girl as she possibly could once she was here. It was Friday the 20th of December, the last day before Christmas vacation. She had just began her very last lesson and she was extremely happy. She set the class off on a small project. They had until the end of the lesson to be creative and write a story about anything that they wanted. Gabriella sat at her desk making lists of small bits and pieces she needed before the big celebration at the Danforth residence on the 25th of this month.

She heard a gentle knock at the door. She told whomever it was to come in. She only looked up from her paper when she heard a girl called Tia gasped.

"Hey Gab's" Troy spoke softly with a happy face which tried to mask the pain that he felt inside which was in turn being shown through his husky voice.

"OHH MY GOSH IT'S TROY BOLTON!" Someone from the back of the class squealed with excitement.

"If you don't want an after school detention class then I suggest you keep working," Gabriella said viciously. Her classes had got used to their feisty teacher. They knew that it was her pregnancy and deep down she was still their favourite.

"Hi…Troy" She took a deep breath and felt the weight lift off her chest. Why or how she did not know.

"So…um…how are you?" He asked pointing with his body towards her swollen stomach. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while he waited for an answer.

"We're ok. The usual kind of stuff really. What about you and…Crystal" she winced as she spoke the name. "I heard you had a son. Congratulations." She tried to say it with enthusiasm but she couldn't. Troy noticed this but chose not to say anything.

"Well actually, he's not mine. Turns out Crystal likes to bed hop. But I'm still going to be a dad to him. It is the right thing to do after all." Gabriella nodded knowingly. "So when'd this little one due?" Troy smiled down at the pretty brunettes.

Gabriella knew she had to be careful about her answer. "March, it's a girl." Troy could sense the pride and love that she had for her baby in her voice. He envied that she had that. But he envied the child more for having Gabriella, the one thing he would give up everything for. Because she was worth it.

"Wow Gabi that's great news! You always said you wanted a daughter!" They exchanged (very) small talk before coming on to another taboo subject.

"Troy why didn't you say goodbye?" Troy sighed and looked deep into her eyes.

"Because Gabriella it's too damn hard knowing that I can't be with you, and saying goodbye is almost finalizing a done deal. I couldn't do it. I was sorry then and I'm sorry now."

Before she knew it he had turned and walked out of the door, leaving her alone, confused and pregnant once more.

Later that day, Gabriella told Chad what had happened.

"But the thing is, when I saw him it was like I was falling in love all over again and I didn't think we would ever have that," Gabriella spoke softly. Chad looked at her sympathetically before he spoke.

"Gab's while Taylor's been pregnant she's seen guys and said to me that she doesn't love me and she loves them. At one point she even preferred you and Sharpay in that way to me!" Gabriella looked shock and confused. "What I'm trying to say is don't do anything just yet. Just be friends it might be just a pregnancy phase and having your heartbroken come February isn't going to be good for my little niece."

Gabriella nodded knowingly. She had read enough books to know what he was talking about.

"Ohh and just to give you a heads up. Taylors been a bit whacked up this week and she ended up inviting Troy and his "family" to dinner on Christmas." Chad waited to be viciously attacked by the pregnant woman but instead she replied with a simple ok. Now it was time for Chad to look confused.

"Chad you're right I have to learn to get along with him so it's cool. Plus he is the dad even if he doesn't know it." Gabriella still hadn't told Troy and she didn't plan to. No one asked why but they did promise not to say anything at all to Troy without her permission. The two friends talked for a while before going home to her empty house. Hoping she still had some chicken and chocolate left in the fridge. It would be five days until Chad and Taylor were due to be parents and less than two months until it was her turn. And she couldn't wait.

The final days up to Christmas zoomed by for Gabriella. By this point she was very pregnant and Taylor was even worse. Ryan and Emily had announced yesterday that they were three months pregnant. However Taylor then scared her with more pregnancy stories. She spent Christmas Eve at the Danforth's because they refused to allow her to be alone on Christmas morning. Today was also Taylor's due date and everyone was very anxious for her to have the baby.

The day began smoothly. The three adults woke and got up at around eight o'clock. The two women sat underneath the tree opening their gifts while Chad filmed the sight before him. They came down the last two presents. Gabriella had bought a present for their son and they had bought her one for her daughter. The two women ripped off the paper to discover identical sleep suits. Taylor's said 'I get my looks from Daddy' and Gabriella's said 'I'm gorgeous like my mummy.' The two women began their usual round of crying while Chad went out for a run. By the time he got back they were busy in the kitchen, both dressed in their new outfits ready for the days celebrations. Gabriella was wearing a gold smock dress, which neatly covered her bump and fell just above her knees. Taylor was wearing her favorite red dress. It was a red loose fitting satin dress that fell just below the knees. It also had a tie just underneath the bust. Both women looked stunning. (Pictures in profile).

By 2pm everyone had arrived, including Troy and his brood. Everyone was shooting daggers at Crystal and not one person asked to hold the child, just because it would never be part of their true inner circle. After dinner all the women helped to wash up, except Crystal who obviously thought she was too good for all that kind of domestic jobs. Taylor was happily drying a plate when it suddenly smashed to the floor, quickly followed by liquid.

"CHAD!" Sharpay screamed. The guys came running in and within two minutes Chad had gotten Taylor into his car and set of for hospital. The three girls got her bags ready and followed them there. Troy, Zeke and Ryan were left with Princess Crystal and also the cleaning up. Twenty minutes later they bundled the remaining women and baby into Ryan's mini van and were on their way to the hospital.

Taylor's POV 

"Ok you're doing great just breathe. Five more minutes Taylor and you'll be ready for delivery." The midwife smiled. "I'll come back then and we'll get started." The midwife took off her gloves, disposed of them and allowed the three anxious women stood at the door to come in.

"Oh my gosh Tay how are you feeling?" Emily asked me.

"I'm ok but I can't wait until this is – oh god!" I was cut short as I was hit by another contraction. Sharpay ran for the midwife. She quickly ushered them outside as other people cam in. I was about to have my baby.

I don't remember a lot after that. Only the searing pain and ear piercing cry afterwards. I was shocked it had went so quickly. But now I had baby Thomas laid in my arms. Gabriella was right. He did get his looks from his dad. Including the wild main of curly hair.

The usual bits and pieces came next. Everyone visits, ogles, and then goes home. Then we go home and start the endless nights of no sleep. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. But I did have one wish to make that Christmas Day. That Troy and Gabriella could be the happy family that they were always destined to be.

No one's POV 

The Christmas season seemed to be over in a blink of an eye and before anyone realized it, life had returned to normal. Taylor's son was now just over one month old. The date was the 11th of February. Gabriella was now ready to burst and Emily had the adorable 5 month bump. Everyone minus Gabriella had attended a special meeting at Troy's while Crystal was visiting her parents. Gabriella had still said very little to Troy and he was desperate to make up with her. They all planned to arrange a dinner. It was going to be a girl's night out on Valentine's Day. But when Gabriella would arrive she would only find Troy. It was cheesy yet unexpected and it was his last shot at making things work out.

Gabriella had agreed to go out with the girl's and was now shopping with Emily for clothes. She ended up buying a black jersey bead neck dress and black satin sandals. Emily didn't anything claiming she had the perfect outfit at home.

That night Gabriella got ready alone. The plan was to meet everyone there. She slipped on her dress and shoes after she had done everything else. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her short brunette curls were pulled back in a loose bun and her make up was fairly plain but it just helped to emphasis her natural beauty. She had one more look before picking up her bag and heading out into her waiting taxi.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV 

Before Troy could even attempt to finish his sentence he fainted into a heap on the floor. Several porters came into the room and all helped to heave him onto a bed that they had wheeled in. He was unconscious, from the fall. He had hit his head on the floor when he went down. He was hooked up to some machines and had some tests run. It didn't look like he was about to awake anytime soon. A nurse took the newborn baby boy over to his mother.

"Here you go mum," she said handing Crystal her child. The nurse had a disapproving look on her face.

Crystal took her son without a word of thanks and held him close to her for the first time. She peered into the sheets. There she saw what all the fuss was about. Why Troy had yelled and then fainted. She was in big trouble.

Troy's POV 

My head was throbbing. It felt as if I had had bricks thrown at it constantly for the last twenty-four hours. What a bad dream! I had dreamt that Crystal had our baby, but when I looked at him I knew instantly that he wasn't my baby. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. This wasn't my bedroom…

I gazed around the white washed walls of the hospital room. Looking to my right I saw Crystal, sat next to a pushchair. Was I still dreaming? Or was this actually reality and I just really didn't want to have to believe it.

"Hey Troysie, how are you feeling?" Crystal said as she spoke in that annoying baby voice and fluttered her eyelashes.

I said nothing. My eyes wandered from hers as I tried to look into the bundle of blankets in the pushchair. Crystal moved it out of my reach and continued to smile at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I managed to sit up and could just about see a small hand covered by a blue mitten popping out of the car seat that was attached to the pram.

"About a week. The doctors let us out 3 days ago and said that it shouldn't belong until daddy followed us." She rocked the chair gently. She disgusted me.

"So if daddy's following you two then where am I going?"

"What do you mean darling?"

I really lost my temper then. "What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN! CRYSTAL HIS SKIN IS DARKER THAN CHOCOLATE!" I shouted impatiently.

"And your point exactly?" She seemed un moved by what was happening.

"IT MEANS HE'S NOT MY SON!" I was screaming by now and almost in tears. I wanted to love this baby so much but now I was so confused.

Crystal's face suddenly became twisted. She had an evil smile playing on her lips. "Troy…Listen and listen good," she hissed. "Now when we leave this hospital it will be together unless you want the whole world to find out how you abandoned a mother and her child. You really want to be the bad guy Troy then leave me. But if not…then I suggest that you start getting used to the idea. You really thought _I _was committed to _you, _Troy?" she laughed menacingly. "You're hot and you have money, you do the math." She stood up and kissed me on my unshaven cheek with her fake lips.

"His name is Prince by the way, and he doesn't have a last name. Ciao!" She acted once again as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I was allowing a woman I didn't love to blackmail me into caring for another mans child. Was I crazy? Or scared? Maybe I was both but all I knew was that I was longing to see Gabriella. Pregnant Gabriella. I would gladly father her baby no matter who the real guy was. Because what we shared was genuine love, Crystal meant nothing to me and had done for some time now. She was just another girl that I thought I needed in order to keep the bed warm for me when I got home. But apparently she got it sizzling and nine months later trued to make out that it was no big deal. I was dying to get out of hospital. Crystal had taken 'Prince' back to my house. What she was doing in there I had no idea but I planned to destroy every single frill she had added once I had returned.

No one's POV 

Troy came out of hospital the same day that Crystal's son turned 2 months old. He had to stay in due to some irregularities in his test results. They had thought he had a brain tumour but the hospital staff finally worked out that the machine had a fault, which was causing the dark patches. The doctors had not stopped apologizing; they feared that the basketball superstar might end up suing them. However, Troy was more that grateful, because it meant less time had to be spent in that house with her and the baby. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't blame the child. He was after all only two months old and had not a clue what was going on in the world around him. When Troy arrived home nothing had changed, apart from a few baby items strewn about the house. However he did see a stack of bills with his name on them in the kitchen. He walked over and opened the first of five letters. Crystal had spent over $63,000 on baby clothes, accessories and furniture. Troy was furious. He worked hard to earn this money and because of her he hardly every had enough leftover to enjoy himself and have a life with. He sadly shook his head before going upstairs to retrieve some furniture, in order t exchange it for cheaper, but just as good, items.

Gabriella was now 7 months pregnant and she hadn't seen or heard from Troy since they had bumped into each other two months ago in the hospital. She was due to start her maternity leave after the Christmas break. She would have at least four months off work and she couldn't wait. She was going to relax until her baby arrived and then spend as much time with her little girl as she possibly could once she was here. It was Friday the 20th of December, the last day before Christmas vacation. She had just began her very last lesson and she was extremely happy. She set the class off on a small project. They had until the end of the lesson to be creative and write a story about anything that they wanted. Gabriella sat at her desk making lists of small bits and pieces she needed before the big celebration at the Danforth residence on the 25th of this month.

She heard a gentle knock at the door. She told whomever it was to come in. She only looked up from her paper when she heard a girl called Tia gasped.

"Hey Gab's" Troy spoke softly with a happy face which tried to mask the pain that he felt inside which was in turn being shown through his husky voice.

"OHH MY GOSH IT'S TROY BOLTON!" Someone from the back of the class squealed with excitement.

"If you don't want an after school detention class then I suggest you keep working," Gabriella said viciously. Her classes had got used to their feisty teacher. They knew that it was her pregnancy and deep down she was still their favourite.

"Hi…Troy" She took a deep breath and felt the weight lift off her chest. Why or how she did not know.

"So…um…how are you?" He asked pointing with his body towards her swollen stomach. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while he waited for an answer.

"We're ok. The usual kind of stuff really. What about you and…Crystal" she winced as she spoke the name. "I heard you had a son. Congratulations." She tried to say it with enthusiasm but she couldn't. Troy noticed this but chose not to say anything.

"Well actually, he's not mine. Turns out Crystal likes to bed hop. But I'm still going to be a dad to him. It is the right thing to do after all." Gabriella nodded knowingly. "So when'd this little one due?" Troy smiled down at the pretty brunettes.

Gabriella knew she had to be careful about her answer. "March, it's a girl." Troy could sense the pride and love that she had for her baby in her voice. He envied that she had that. But he envied the child more for having Gabriella, the one thing he would give up everything for. Because she was worth it.

"Wow Gabi that's great news! You always said you wanted a daughter!" They exchanged (very) small talk before coming on to another taboo subject.

"Troy why didn't you say goodbye?" Troy sighed and looked deep into her eyes.

"Because Gabriella it's too damn hard knowing that I can't be with you, and saying goodbye is almost finalizing a done deal. I couldn't do it. I was sorry then and I'm sorry now."

Before she knew it he had turned and walked out of the door, leaving her alone, confused and pregnant once more.

Later that day, Gabriella told Chad what had happened.

"But the thing is, when I saw him it was like I was falling in love all over again and I didn't think we would ever have that," Gabriella spoke softly. Chad looked at her sympathetically before he spoke.

"Gab's while Taylor's been pregnant she's seen guys and said to me that she doesn't love me and she loves them. At one point she even preferred you and Sharpay in that way to me!" Gabriella looked shock and confused. "What I'm trying to say is don't do anything just yet. Just be friends it might be just a pregnancy phase and having your heartbroken come February isn't going to be good for my little niece."

Gabriella nodded knowingly. She had read enough books to know what he was talking about.

"Ohh and just to give you a heads up. Taylors been a bit whacked up this week and she ended up inviting Troy and his "family" to dinner on Christmas." Chad waited to be viciously attacked by the pregnant woman but instead she replied with a simple ok. Now it was time for Chad to look confused.

"Chad you're right I have to learn to get along with him so it's cool. Plus he is the dad even if he doesn't know it." Gabriella still hadn't told Troy and she didn't plan to. No one asked why but they did promise not to say anything at all to Troy without her permission. The two friends talked for a while before going home to her empty house. Hoping she still had some chicken and chocolate left in the fridge. It would be five days until Chad and Taylor were due to be parents and less than two months until it was her turn. And she couldn't wait.

The final days up to Christmas zoomed by for Gabriella. By this point she was very pregnant and Taylor was even worse. Ryan and Emily had announced yesterday that they were three months pregnant. However Taylor then scared her with more pregnancy stories. She spent Christmas Eve at the Danforth's because they refused to allow her to be alone on Christmas morning. Today was also Taylor's due date and everyone was very anxious for her to have the baby.

The day began smoothly. The three adults woke and got up at around eight o'clock. The two women sat underneath the tree opening their gifts while Chad filmed the sight before him. They came down the last two presents. Gabriella had bought a present for their son and they had bought her one for her daughter. The two women ripped off the paper to discover identical sleep suits. Taylor's said 'I get my looks from Daddy' and Gabriella's said 'I'm gorgeous like my mummy.' The two women began their usual round of crying while Chad went out for a run. By the time he got back they were busy in the kitchen, both dressed in their new outfits ready for the days celebrations. Gabriella was wearing a gold smock dress, which neatly covered her bump and fell just above her knees. Taylor was wearing her favourite red dress. It was a red loose fitting satin dress that fell just below the knees. It also had a tie just underneath the bust. Both women looked stunning. (Pictures in profile).

By 2pm everyone had arrived, including Troy and his brood. Everyone was shooting daggers at Crystal and not one person asked to hold the child, just because it would never be part of their true inner circle. After dinner all the women helped to wash up, except Crystal who obviously thought she was too good for all that kind of domestic jobs. Taylor was happily drying a plate when it suddenly smashed to the floor, quickly followed by liquid.

"CHAD!" Sharpay screamed. The guys came running in and within two minutes Chad had gotten Taylor into his car and set of for hospital. The three girls got her bags ready and followed them there. Troy, Zeke and Ryan were left with Princess Crystal and also the cleaning up. Twenty minutes later they bundled the remaining women and baby into Ryan's mini van and were on their way to the hospital.

Taylor's POV 

"Ok you're doing great just breathe. Five more minutes Taylor and you'll be ready for delivery." The midwife smiled. "I'll come back then and we'll get started." The midwife took off her gloves, disposed of them and allowed the three anxious women stood at the door to come in.

"Oh my gosh Tay how are you feeling?" Emily asked me.

"I'm ok but I can't wait until this is – oh god!" I was cut short as I was hit by another contraction. Sharpay ran for the midwife. She quickly ushered them outside as other people cam in. I was about to have my baby.

I don't remember a lot after that. Only the searing pain and ear piercing cry afterwards. I was shocked it had went so quickly. But now I had baby Thomas laid in my arms. Gabriella was right. He did get his looks from his dad. Including the wild main of curly hair.

The usual bits and pieces came next. Everyone visits, ogles, and then goes home. Then we go home and start the endless nights of no sleep. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. But I did have one wish to make that Christmas Day. That Troy and Gabriella could be the happy family that they were always destined to be.

No one's POV 

The Christmas season seemed to be over in a blink of an eye and before anyone realized it, life had returned to normal. Taylor's son was now just over one month old. The date was the 11th of February. Gabriella was now ready to burst and Emily had the adorable 5 month bump. Everyone minus Gabriella had attended a special meeting at Troy's while Crystal was visiting her parents. Gabriella had still said very little to Troy and he was desperate to make up with her. They all planned to arrange a dinner. It was going to be a girl's night out on Valentine's Day. But when Gabriella would arrive she would only find Troy. It was cheesy yet unexpected and it was his last shot at making things work out.

Gabriella had agreed to go out with the girl's and was now shopping with Emily for clothes. She ended up buying a black jersey bead neck dress and black satin sandals. (Pictures in Profile!) Emily didn't anything claiming she had the perfect outfit at home.

That night Gabriella got ready alone. The plan was to meet everyone there. She slipped on her dress and shoes after she had done everything else. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her short brunette curls were pulled back in a loose bun and her make up was fairly plain but it just helped to emphasis her natural beauty. She had one more look before picking up her bag and heading out into her waiting taxi.

Troy sat nervously in the restaurant. He felt a little bit stupid sat there on his own. The place they were at was elegant and hard to get reservations for but he knew it was Gabriella's favourite restaurant in the whole of Albuquerque. It was 10 flights of stairs up and had 4 elevators. The view from the limo like windows was spectacular. You could see all the lights of Albuquerque and tonight the valentine theme in the local park was a sight for sore eyes. The flower beds had been shaped into large love hearts with red lamps along the outlines. There was going to be a fireworks display later on as well, and that was something that they had always went to see together in New York. That was until things had started to turn bad.

"I've been set up haven't I?" the tender voice made Troy spin round rapidly making his daydream become a distant blur within his mind.

"Gab's I wanted to spend some time with you and maybe get back to being really good friends…please don't leave at least let me try." Troy begged as he saw her look around.

"Troy I'm in my favourite restaurant which has the best food and I'm hungry." Troy seemed disappointed but was happy that she had at least joined him at the table next to the window.

She continued with her thoughts on the evening. "And being here with you…well that's just a bonus."

The pair looked at each and grinned. They could deny how they felt until they had turned blue in the face but they both knew that the other one meant the world to them. All Troy wanted was to be with her and love her and her baby, maybe have one of their own. Gabriella wanted to tell Troy this WAS his baby and for them to be a family. But in her eyes he already had a family and she was not the type of girl who would break a family apart for her own selfish desires.

Troy loved pregnant Gabriella. She was happy like always but she seemed more enthusiastic about life. Whether it was a show or not, he couldn't be sure but he was enjoying it while it lasted. He also couldn't believe his luck when Gabriella asked him to share dessert. The pair sat close and ate the gooey chocolate cake brought to them. The heat between them was scorching. He paid like a gentleman and helped her to the lift to go in the park and watch the fireworks. As they stepped into it, that's when the night took a turn for the worse…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

No one's POV 

The lift came to a sharp halt between floors four and five. They were trapped.

"Well isn't this unfortunate?" Gabriella whispered seductively.

"No Gabriella. Every time this happens I get the blame, so no." Troy was sharp and stern. He turned his back on her as he pondered the buttons looking for the help intercom. A whimpering behind him made his sigh.

"Gabs don't cry you know it's not a – OH MY GOD!" Troy suddenly cried. He turned expecting to see a sobbing and hormonal woman behind him but instead he was met by the love of his life clutching her stomach as a liquid quickly escaped on to the floor. Gabriella put her back against the wall and slowly slid down as she was hit by her first contraction.

"ARRGGHHHH!" she cried out in pain. "Troy help me," she whimpered once it had passed.

"It's ok Gabs just stay calm and I'll get us out I promise." He looked into her scared eyes before planting a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned.

Troy stood up and finally hit the alert button. He then rang the manager and told him the situation and they needed to be out as soon as possible. This took about 3 minutes to do and Gabriella had a contraction every minute. He knew there wasn't much time. He dialed 911 as he held her hand.

"I need an ambulance my friend and I are stuck in an elevator and she's just gone into labour!" he cried down the phone.

The operator called him down and told him how to deliver the baby in case he needed to. He understood the simple instructions and was told that the medical team would be on hand for when they got out.

"Gabi I think you're going to have you're baby here." He told her softly.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE A MIDWIFE OR ANYTHING HOW CAN I HAVE HER HERE?!" she shouted.

"Ok stay calm I've been told what to do and all you have to do is tell me when your ready…I think you should…erm…you're…you know…the" he stuttered and Gabriella looked at him horrified.

"Troy Bolton I am not letting you look down there or taking off my pants…no how no way!" Gabriella protested.

After much arguing she finally agreed. It was lucky that she changed her mind when she did because ten seconds later her littlie girl was well on her way. She held Troy's left hand in her right as he kneeled in between her legs making sure he was ready for the baby. His jacket was now laid at his right and Gabriella was biting his tie. Why? He didn't know but so far it stopped her from screaming.

"TROY SHE'S COMING!" Gabriella had tears running down her face as she cried out in pain. She dug her nails in his tanned skin as she pushed her daughter into the world. The baby slid into Troy's waiting hands. Her cries echoed around the small box. He quickly placed her in his jacket and wrapped her up tightly before handing her to Gabriella. She cried with her new baby and gently kissed her. Troy felt and overwhelming sense of joy. Within that short space of time he became emotionally attached to the two and he suddenly felt like he belonged with them.

Gabriella's once perfect hair was now messy and strewn about her sweaty face. Troy crawled next to her and gently touched the baby. Gabriella turned her head to face him. Their lips touched tenderly and so softly that they weren't even sure if it had actually happened.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Troy's POV**

We got out of the elevator really quick after the baby was born. I didn't have a chance to see Gabriella or go with her. I was told by a paramedic to leave her to rest and come and see her tomorrow in the hospital. Today was tomorrow and I was at the hospital laden with chocolates, flowers, balloons and a cute teddy bear for the little angel. I didn't know what she was going to call her. I secretly wanted her to call her Lily. The name that we said years ago we would give to our first daughter. But she was hers and it wasn't up to me to decide the name for Gabriella's daughter.

Even though we had declared our love to each other it didn't mean it was going to change our current status. Two women with two babies both of which are not mine. It sounded really bad but I was hoping that maybe the pair of us could give it a go and then if it worked I could finally leave Crystal. I couldn't wait to get away from her. I spent all last night working out that technically the baby isn't mine so I am not obligated to stay there. I realized all this while I was pretending to try and sleep with Crystal throwing herself all over me. I told her how the baby cam but I said that we all went together just in case she got suspicious. Since then she had been acting like a perfect little housewife. She had even made me breakfast this morning; well she made me some cereal, which wasn't too hard. She hadn't wanted me to go to the hospital but I went any way after she went shopping. And now I was finally here. I got to Gabriella's door and stood peering in at the wonderful sight before me.

"Hey baby girl, whose mummy's favourite little lady? I bet you're daddy's favourite too. Not that he knows you're here but we don't need him do we?" Gabriella cooed at the baby. I wondered who the father really was, but I knew that if she really wanted me to know then she would tell me.

I gently tapped the door and walked it, laying my gifts down on one of the chairs by her bed.

"Hi Troy" she smiled at me, actually she grinned. Before I knew it she had picked up the sleeping baby and placed her gently in my arms. I was slightly shocked but had gotten used to having Prince thrust upon me by Crystal. I looked down at the amazing little girl and there was no doubt in where she got her beautiful features from, such as the high cheek bones and tanned skin.

"Gabs she's gorgeous. Have you named her yet?" I asked her quietly.

"Adrienne, but it's not official yet I'm doing the certificate tonight." She grinned proudly. "Actually if it's ok with you I'll go and do it at the desk now if you don't mind looking after her for a minute." I nodded my head and watched her pyjama clad backside swing side to side as she exited the room.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked to the front desk checking the door to her room was closed.

"Hey Gabriella how are you feeling?" Olivia one of the nurses had asked her.

"I'm ok a bit tired though. I was wondering if we could get the birth certificate done now?" I had told Olivia about Troy and she had said she would get Troy to sign it without knowing it was the father line. Otherwise I would have had to tell him and I was not ready to do that yet.

"Yeah that's no problem. So I take it that very handsome young man is Mr. daddy?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah but we need to sort some stuff out before he can find out." I replied.

"Don't worry I've covered where it says father's name and it now says visitor sign in."

"Thanks Olivia now what do I need to do?" I asked. She asked me to sign the bottom of the form first of all.

"And what's her full name?"

Adrienne Lily," I took a deep breath. "Bolton."

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella came back into the room and smiled at me.

"Hey on your way out you need to sign a visitors form." She said.

"Yeah that's fine."

We sat and talked for a while, mainly about babies.

"I better go I think Crystal might end up banging on that door if I'm not home in time for dinner. Erm…I'll see you later."

"Ok…bye" She said it softly and she seemed kind of upset but I knew that it was what I had to do. I hugged her gently as I passed back the baby and left the room.

Crystal was waiting for me and she wasn't happy. I slowly made my way towards her.

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton?" a nurse spoke to me. "Can you just sign this visitors form please?" I walked over to the desk and quickly scribbled down my signature. I threw my hands in my pockets and followed Crystal outside. Without saying a single word she got into my car and stared dead ahead the whole drive home.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Gabriella came out of hospital three days later. Troy hadn't been back to see her, which hurt her, but she knew that he was probably busy. Chad picked her up and took her home. Taylor was back at work and Chad had the flu so he stayed off and was able to help his little sister.

Adrienne was snoozing in her car seat while Gabriella sat next to her in the back seat gently stroking her cheek.

"Thanks again for picking me up Chad."

"No problem Gabi. Here we are ladies."

Chad pulled in to the empty driveway and then took Adrienne out of the back while Gabriella got the bag. The pair left everything in the living room. Gabriella picked up her mail and left it on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry Gab's I need to go and get Thomas he's been getting ill. Will you be ok getting sorted?" She told him she would be fine before hugging him and ushering him out of the door. "Just call if you need any help and I'll come straight back."

Gabriella took her daughter upstairs and unpacked her bags. She then put her daughter into her crib and watched her sleep before picking up the baby monitor and heading into the kitchen. She looked at the series of letters in her hand. Bills. Junk mail. A letter from her mum. A couple of congratulation cards. And…what's this? At the bottom of everything there was a white envelope. The front was blank and not addressed to anyone. Gabriella saved it until the end. She finally opened it. She was unsure whether she should be nervous or excited. She looked at the scribbled handwriting and the meaning of it brought tears to her eyes.

_Dear Gabriella, (and Adrienne)_

_I have to apologize to you. Let me get straight to the point. Crystal feels threatened by you. She's decided we need o go back to New York because she feels that I'm going to give her up for you. And Gabriella trust me. I would choose you over her any day of the week. You'll be out of hospital today and I'll be gone by tonight. We fly at eight o'clock tonight. Just in case you want to get in touch before then. After won't be a good idea. Gabriella I love you and promise me that you will never forget it. I know things we're bad five years ago but they got really good. It's a shame we have to leave it all again. I hope you find someone you truly deserve, even better if you try to make it work with Adrienne's dad, I know he would love her._

_Always and Forever Yours,_

_Troy Bolton_

_X_

The tender words brought tears to her eyes. She rapidly looked down at her watch. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Adrienne was sleeping so she chose now to quickly run upstairs and take a shower. She hadn't been able to have a shower in the hospital and she felt disgusting now she was out. She jumped in and was out again within fifteen minutes. She put on some skinny fit jeans, a white tank top and an oversized thick cream cardigan. She then quickly dried her hair, letting her natural curls take form on their own. She pulled them up into a messy bun before applying some bronzer to her washed out face. Then some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss to highlight her already extremely beautiful features. She slipped into her gold pointed toe flats and was ready to go. She was on her way out of the door when she realized she had forgotten something.

"Adrienne!" She ran back in the house and looked at the little girl who was now wide-awake. Gabriella took her from the cot and laid her down on the changing table. She changed her nappy before putting her daughter into a pair of cream tights, green long sleeved top with flowers on and a brown skirt. She took out the small pink coat that she had received curtsey of Sharpay. She gently wrapped her in the coat before setting her in the car seat. She carried her downstairs and left her by the closed door as she grabbed the baby bag and buggy. She quickly ran out and put everything into her black land rover sport. She gently carried the car seat to the car and spent ten minutes trying to get it all fitted properly. She finally managed and now she was ready to take on Troy Bolton. She refused to let her daughter have a life where her father was a stranger. Gabriella had been through that and she knew it was not something that she wished to subject her child to.

It was now 3.30pm and she had finally left her house and was on her way to the airport. Gabriella hadn't expected it to take so long to get out of the house. She was determined to reduce the one-hour drive to about half an hour. The roads weren't too busy because it was a Friday afternoon. She sped up only slowing down when more cars appeared or Adrienne stirred. She had to get there in time or she would never forgive herself.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Me, Crystal and Prince had been stuck at the airport for a while now. I told Crystal that our boarding time had been delayed which was partially true. Instead I changed our tickets and booked us onto a later flight. I was hoping that maybe Gabriella would try to stop me but so far we had been here for three hours and there had been no sign of her. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon and I knew our check in desk was going to open soon. I had to sign the odd autograph and a couple of paparazzi were lurking around pretending to be passengers when they were really taking pictures when they thought I wasn't looking. This was the life that Crystal wanted. She wanted the lights and fame and without me she would go back to being a no body, and I was just to damn soft to tell her no.

"Troy! Come and sit over here!" Crystal hissed at me. I slowly dragged the bags over to where she was sat. I looked at my phone hoping there was a message waiting for me but still nothing. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

"Passengers of flight JFK19 you are required to check in at desks 5, 6 or 7. Please proceed as soon as possible thank you."

Crystal got ready to jump but I managed to grab her in time.

"Hey why don't we wait until the line goes down, our seats are pre booked anyway." I think she knew that she had to play it my way until we got home so she silently sat down and continued to scan through the magazine that she was reading.

Time passed quickly and the final call was heard for us to check in. It was time to go. I got up and again slowly dragged Crystal case and my light carry on over to their next destination.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Gabriella raced through the doors to the airport as quickly as she could. She had managed to get there at 4.15pm. She search the board for departures and found the eight o'clock flight that was heading to New York. The board said that everyone had proceeded to the departure lounge. It also said that the flight was going to leave earlier than scheduled and would now depart at 5.15pm. Gabriella had approximately thirty minutes to get to him and she knew that it was going to be far from simple.

"Hi I need to speak with someone who is due to get on flight JFK19, Could you let me through or get them out for me?" She asked politely.

"I'm so sorry Miss but the only way that you can get through is by buying a ticket." Gabriella pondered the thought for a moment.

"Can I get through without my passport?"

"Only if you have flown within the last year then it will be saved somewhere in the system." Gabriella nodded enthusiastically. She had been here about eleven months ago when she went to visit her mum in Australia right before the wedding.

She quickly gave some details and before she knew it her passport was on the screen, giving her authorization to buy her ticket.

"How much?" she asked cautiously.

"It will be $800 and another $100 if you want another seat for your baby." Gabriella had never been one to splurge but this was an emergency. She quickly thanked the young woman as she rushed over to the check in. Within five minutes she was through security and in the departure lounge. But there was no sign of Troy.

* * *

**No one's POV – With Troy and Crystal**

Troy and Crystal were ready to board their flight. Troy left nearly everything in Albuquerque and only took a carry on with him. This gave him an excuse to be able to return some time within the next few weeks. They handed over their boarding passes and passports and then got straight on to the plane. She sat in the window seat while Troy sat in the aisle twiddling his thumbs. Neither of them had said a word to each other in the past few days. The Captains voice was heard informing the passengers of the delay.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Captain Chillum and I will be your main pilot throughout the flight this evening. We are currently waiting for a last minute passenger to board. They are not staying on the flight and as soon as they leave we will be taking off. The journey should take roughly two hours and should be a very calm and peaceful flight. Thank you for your time." Troy groaned to himself. It would probably be some dumb guy coming to propose to his girlfriend or something. He hated it when things like that happened especially when it was inconvenient for other people such as himself.

Gabriella got to the steps of the plane. She took a deep breath before carefully walking up them with Adrienne tucked away in her car seat. Troy looked up from examining his nails to see the sight that he had been praying for all day.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed. He got up and ran towards her embracing her in a gentle hug careful not to squash the baby. "What are you doing here?"

"Troy please don't leave me. I can't be alone anymore" the tears began to pour down her cheeks. Crystal was too stunned to even speak.

"Gabriella sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. The point of the letter was so that I didn't have to see you like this. I love you but you said so yourself that I have responsibilities and I know that I need to follow through with them. I'm sorry Gab's but it's over. I have to leave you." Everyone on the plane was silent. Watching this emotional scene unfold in front of them.

"But Troy it's not just me that I have to think about it's her. Please don't leave _us"_ He kept eye contact with Gabriella. Knowing that if he looked at the bundle in the car seat he would break and he was trying to be strong.

"Gabriella please just get off the plane. It's not meant to be anymore." He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "Do the right thing, go and find her dad and make it work." Troy turned to go back to his seat. Gabriella took a huge breath.

"That's what I'm doing Troy." She stared at the back of his head, which had stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm here to ask her daddy if he'll come home with us, even though I'm so scared that he's going to say no."

Troy turned slowly. Tears were in his eyes.

"Sh-she Gab's I'm a dad?" she nodded. She looked down at her little girl who had her eyes open for the first time. The two bright blue pieces of evidence shone out like orbs. Troy saw this as well. The next thing everyone knew Troy had his family in his arms. The pair cried as Adrienne looked at her parents without a care in the world.

There was applause and wolf whistles as Troy planted a tender kiss on Gabriella's lips. Taking in her sweet scent as he pressed his forehead against hers. The two were ushered quickly off the plane. Crystal's cries for Troy could be heard but were quickly shut off when the doors were closed.

Troy turned to Gabriella once they were back inside the airport. "Gab's I'm ready to give it all up for you I swear. The fame the basketball everything I wan you and Adrienne and nothing else."

About an hour later Troy drove Gabriella and Adrienne home in Gabriella's car. Once inside the house Gabriella went to put her sleeping daughter to bed. She came down and heard Troy on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm ready for it. This is my life now Joe it's not something I'm going to let go again." He was son the phone to his coach. He resigned. The tears came back as Gabriella ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

That night the pair had their first argument.

"Troy I am not leaving no matter what."

"But it makes sense mines bigger."

"Yeah but this way you have money for other things and it's closer to work and friends."

"Ok first WE have more money and second, I think I'm about to give in."

"Plus it's all Crystal tainted." Gabriella won with that one.

"Ok babe. We stay in this house if you make me breakfast in bed" he grinned at her.

"Hey I was the one who had the baby shouldn't it be daddy getting up?" Troy laughed as he snuggled closer on the sofa. "Are you mad that you didn't know?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not, hey I got to deliver my own daughter! Not many dads can say that now can they?" They kissed passionately. Suddenly Gabriella was on top of Troy and before they knew it they had made their way upstairs and were happily celebrating their coming together as a family.

Gabriella woke up at three o'clock in the morning. She rolled over to find the side of her bed empty. Had it all been a dream? She wondered. She got up to go and check on Adrienne. She walked to the door, which was ajar. She quietly went in and saw Troy asleep in the rocking chair and Adrienne whimpering slightly in his arms. Gabriella gently shook Troy awake.

"Troy?" he opened his eyes and looked at her. They smiled as he placed the baby back into her cot. "Troy she'll still be there in the morning you know" Gabriella joked.

"I know but I felt like I hadn't seen her at all and I just love her so much." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Troy was the first up so he decided to make his girlfriend some breakfast. He made some pancakes with berries and a bowl of strawberries with orange juice and tea on the side. He took the tray into the room and left it on the chair. He went to get Adrienne and took the still sleepy baby to her mum. He gently held their faces next to each other. However Gabriella didn't wake up.

"Is mummy being lazy Addy? Shall we tickle her?" Troy laid the baby next to Gabriella on the bed before straddling her. He began to tickle her all over. She couldn't take it anymore, Gabriella burst into fits of laughter begging him to stop.

"Troy please!"

"Say Troy is the most fantastic man alive and I love him more than anything!" Troy grinned.

"Troy is the most fantastic man alive and I love him more that anything!!" Troy laughed as he got off her and brought their daughter closer. She instantly recognized her mum. Troy passed Gabriella her breakfast.

"I thought you deserved a special day today" he told her.

"Troy you're so sweet, I love you."

"I love you to."

Gabriella sat in bed and ate as Troy played with Adrienne and occasionally stole some food.

"Gabs I'm going to have to go to New York to get the rest of my stuff."

Gabriella was slightly disheartened. "When are you going?"

"Well I thought maybe you might want to go with one of the girls and have a fun weekend away and I get to spend some time with this little cutie."

"Troy I'm not sure I don't know if I can leave her yet."

"It's ok Gabs but think about it." The pair spent the rest of the morning talking and cooing over their daughter. Happier than they had both been in years.

Troy had been asking and asking all weekend if Gabriella wanted to go to New York. Truth be told she didn't want Troy to go and she really wanted to go back and visit her old friends. It was now Tuesday and she was dying to say yes but couldn't bring herself to leave Adrienne. Troy was her father but they had only just got back together, and it did feel a bit weird. However she knew a break would be a good thing. And Troy did need some alone time with his little girl, after all Gabriella had had nine months to get used to be a parent and Troy had been one for a week.

"Troy can I talk to you?" She asked him on Tuesday night. He had made them both pasta for dinner while Adrienne lay in her baby beanbag.

"Yeah course babe what is it?" he asked her between mouthfuls.

"I think I'll go to New York if you'll be ok by your self for the weekend."

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying, you go and have fun!"

The pair finished their dinner and Gabriella washed up while Troy fed his daughter and settled her for the night. The pair sat cuddled together on the sofa with a laptop. Troy booked a ticket for Gabriella and Terry. Troy didn't want her to go alone and everyone would be working on Friday except for Terry. Plus his boyfriend was working in New York, which meant he could surprise him and also visit his most favorite city in the entire world. Troy was still living in the apartment he shared with Gabriella. All she had to do was pack everything up and get it into the van to be shipped. The only thing he didn't want was the furniture. He was donating that to a children's home and just wanted clothes, shoes, and photos, basically any personal items. While Gabriella was away Troy would go to his house in Albuquerque and start to empty it. He planned to sell it and surprise Gabriella with some little gifts that they could all enjoy. He knew she didn't want to leave this house so instead he would make it somewhere that he didn't want to leave either.

* * *

**Time to leave**

Today Gabriella and Terry were flying to New York. Troy drove them both to the airport and once they had checked in Terry left them alone to say a short goodbye before they had to leave.

"I'll miss you," Gabriella said tearfully.

"I'll miss you too but it's only a couple of days," He kissed her gently before gently pushing her towards the departure lounge. "Call me when you land" Terry took over and led his best friend into the departure lounge. She kept looking back at her daughter until they went through the doors and they were out of sight.

"Come on Ella! We're going to New York! At least force a smile for me!" Terry hated seeing her like this but he always managed to get her happy again like now. She grinned at his excitement. Within an hour she was on the plane and asleep, ready for the long flight.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

After Gabriella left Adrienne and me went straight to my house in west Albuquerque. I took her upstairs to the bedroom. I laid her on my bed while I started to unpack the draws and wardrobe. After that was done I went downstairs and began packing up all my photos, CD's, DVD's, and photo albums from the living room. That was all I needed. There wasn't a lot else here. I put Adrienne into her pram and started the walk back to our new house. Tomorrow I was going to put the house up for sale, but right now I needed to find a job. I planned to look around and see if I could start in April. That way I could stay with Gabriella through her maternity leave and spend more time with my daughter.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

The plane landed in what felt like no time. Terry and I linked hands as we stepped into JFK airport. The sweet smell of bagels and the warm aroma of coffee reminded me of my early morning trips to Starbucks when I used to live here.

"Ohh my god I cannot believe were here! Come on let's get out bags" Terry dragged the mother over to the luggage carosel where they waited forty five minutes until their bags finally came out of the flapping doors. Grabbing them they then dragged their cases outside to where people were getting picked up.

"Ok now let's find a taxi" Gabriella went to walk to the taxi bay when Terry grabbed her arm and turned her to look right. There in front of them was a black limosine with a chaffeur standing by the back door holding a sign that said: 'GABRIELLA MONTEZ.' The pair walked over to the elderly man whose smile warmed them on this cold morning in early March.

"Miss Montez?" he asked kindly.

"That's me"

"I'm Charley Williams and I am your personal driver for your stay in the city curtesy of Mr Bolton" he said as he held the door open for her. Gabriella climbed in first and saw the roses laying on the seat with a card on top. Troy's handwriting adorned the envelope making Gabriella excited about the content.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_If your reading this then I know that your safe and on your way to the apartment now. But I still want that phone call! I just want to let you know that I want you both to have a good time which is why absolutely everything is on me. Charley will be picking you both up tomorrow morning at 9am to take you shopping and will be waiting whenever you want picking up. He will give you his card if he hasn't already. I have enclosed my credit card. Like I said I want you to have a good time and don't try to argue because I'll come out there and force you to spoil yourself. You deserve it._

_Troy x_

_P.S. Dinner reservations have been made for tonight at 7.30pm for you and Terry at Yenlos, I know it's your favorite._

Gabriella grinned as she passed the card to Terry who's mouth dropped.

"We're going to Yenlos!" he screeched. "That's like the best restaurant in the whole of the US!"

"I know…it feels so good to be back here." Gabriella leaned back and let herself relax as they drove to the apartment.

They arrived there at about 1pm. Gabriella showed Terry to his room and then dumped her suitcase and coat in her own. She was staying in the room that she had once shared with Troy. It meant a lot to be back here and not a lot had changed. She noticed some sticky notes on the wardrobe, she got up to read them.

The first one said: _Gabi, when you find any of Crystal's clothes just throw them away and call me because I know you havn't!_

The second one said: _In the closet there are two clothes bags. One is a suit for Terry and one is a dress for you. They are for tonight and then to put in your cases and bring home. Love you xx._

Gabriella ran to the closet and as Troy had said, two bags hung from the rail. She took them both down. Terry's was a black jacket and trousers with a white open collar shirt. There was even some shoes that atch. Gabriella's dress was a beautiful leopard prin dress with black satin shoes similar to those she wore on her last date. She carefully hung up all the garments before starting on the clothes. She found boxes in the kitchen and had them assembled in no time. Terry came in to critisice all of Crystal's tacky belongings.

Gabriella started on the top drawer, which was obviously her underwear drawer. She picked up hand full of thongs and threw them at Terry who leaped up in disgust.

"I cannot believe you let the whores draws touch my delicate head!" Gabriella was in fits of laughter. The pair spent the next hour sorting out the draws. There was five drawers and four were hers. So far they had 6 bin liners full to bursting point with thongs, bras, t-shirts and pyjama's. Gabriella had carefully packed away all of Troy's clothes in a box which she left open in case she had anything else to add to it later on.

They gave in at 5pm leaving them with two hours to get ready before they were due to be picked up for their Friday night dinner.

* * *

**_Hey guys let me know what you think!_**

**_Next chapter will be pretty dramatic!_**

**_Will update asap!!_**

**_Much Love_**

**_Hannah _**

**_xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time_

_The pair spent the next hour sorting out the draws. There was five drawers and four were hers. So far they had 6 bin liners full to bursting point with thongs, bras, t-shirts and pyjama's. Gabriella had carefully packed away all of Troy's clothes in a box which she left open in case she had anything else to add to it later on. _

_They gave in at 5pm leaving them with two hours to get ready before they were due to be picked up for their Friday night dinner._

With Troy – No one's POV

That night Troy called his parents. His mum answered the phone.

"Hey hunny did you have a good flight?" Lesley asked cheerfully. She hated that her son was gone but glad to be rid of that stick insect that she detested so much.

"Actually mum there was a slight change of plan and I'm still here. I was wondering if maybe I could come round for dinner tonight?" He wanted his parents to meet Adrienne. Gabriella had said that he could do it alone if he wanted to and they would all get together when she was back. He felt tonight was the perfect time.

"Erm…you know you can. So what time will you and _Crystal _be here?"

"Actually that's why I need to see you guys. I'll come round at about 7.30. See you then bye!" he hung up the phone quickly. He wanted it to be a surprise and he knew that if he stayed on the line then there was no chance of that happening.

It was 6pm and all he had to do was get ready and then get his daughter ready. There was a one hour time difference between here and New York. They were ahead which meant that Gabriella should be just getting in the car now on her way to Yenlos with Terry. He decided that he would give her a call to tell her about today but before he had chance, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me" Troy finally relaxed. This was the first time that he had heard her voice since he had left her at the airport this morning.

"Well it's nice that you finally remember me missus!" Troy joked. "Have you had a good day?"

"Yeah we sorted out all your clothes and their packed and were just going for dinner now. Thank you so much Troy for the clothes and the meal and I promise I'll enjoy myself. How's Adrienne?" Gabriella asked.

"You deserve it babe and she's fine and she's going to meet her grandparents tonight, haven't told them yet though."

"I hope they're not mad at me when they find out"

"Gab's they'll take one look at how beautiful she is and she'll take their breath away. Trust me it'll be ok. I have to get her ready now so I'll text you tonight ok?" Troy was eager to get off the phone to go to his daughter who was began to whimper through the baby monitor. She had just woken up from her nap.

"Ok, I love you Troy and give Adrienne a kiss for me" she replied.

"I will, love you too bye!"

Troy out the phone down and headed upstairs. He picked Addy up while making gentle cooing noises to try and soothe the now hysterical baby. He took her downstairs and fed her the milk that he had ready made for her. But she refused to take the bottle and kept crying. Troy was panic stricken. He didn't want to call Gabriella because she would just get worried. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He suddenly remembered that he and never been alone with a baby before and had no idea about what he needed to do. There was a knock at the door and he ran to answer it with the screaming child still in his arms. He opened it and in walked Chad.

"Look's like someone's having trouble." Chad laughed. "Taylor sent me to check on you, good job she did!"

"Chad you have to help me I have no idea why she's crying!" Troy was close to crying himself. "I've tried to feed her, burp her, cuddled her, and got her toys out nothing works!"

"Have you checked in case she needs changing?" Chad asked.

"What do you me…ohh!" Troy felt foolish. "I don't know how to do THAT!" he cried.

Chad was close to tears from laughing now, "Come on man I'll give you the crash course."

Chad carried Adrienne into the living room while Troy retrieved everything that Chad had told him to get. He came back one minute later and placed them on the floor beside Chad.

"Now Troy the first sign that she needs changing is the smell which I cannot understand how you didn't notice in the first place! And the second sign is that nothing else is working."

"Ok then now you've taken the piss can we move on?"

"Fine" Chad took Troy step by step through how to change her diaper. He then showed him how to bathe her and then put on a clean one.

"Thank Chad I didn't realize there was so much to do! Would you mind feeding while I have a shower, we're going to my parents tonight."

"No problem man…but next time you're going to feed her you need the milk heating until it's luke warm." Troy took a mental note of this and then raced upstairs to get ready.

He was in the shower for five minutes and he quickly rubbed his hair dry with a towel before throwing on black skinny fit jeans and a blue pinstripe shirt. He was one hot daddy. He ran downstairs and had his daughter thrust into his arms.

"Sorry Troy I've got to go Taylor's having another moan about something…good luck tonight!" Troy laughed at his friend. It was strange to see him to be so affectionate to his wife when he had been so different in high school. He had always been very flirtatious, Taylor had changed him and Troy was happy to admit that the new Chad was just as cool as the old one. Troy took the changed and fed Adrienne upstairs to get her ready. He put her into a pink skirt with cream tights, and a cream jumper with a teddy bear on it. He put on the coat that Gabriella insisted she wore whenever she was out in the chilly spring air. He added some small pink booties to her feet before wrapping her head in a cram hat. He few and thin curls tucked gently inside of it. He placed her in a car seat, put on his own jacket and shoes and then grabbed the 'baby bag' and car keys before heading outside with his daughter. He got her buckled into the back of Gabriella's car before getting into the front seat and setting off to his parents house.

With Gabriella 

The car pulled up outside the restaurant. Terry got out before helping Gabriella out. The pair walked in and gave their names before being shown to the best table in the house. They sat and looked at the menu. However, Gabriella felt slightly uncomfortable and she wasn't sure why.

"Terry is it just me or do you feel like we're being watched?" Gabriella asked.

"No not really, why? Do you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is. It just feels like someone's keeping an eye on me from somewhere but I don't know where."

"Well if there is someone watching us then it's just because we're both so gorgeous!" terry joked.

"Speak for yourself! I still have a baby belly to get rid of!"

"Well your yummy for a mummy" Terry replied in a baby voice. "Come on let's just have a good time tonight. You're probably just nervous being back here"

They both continued with their night. They decided that this weekend they were going to have fun and not worry about work, diets, or home. They enjoyed a huge meal with a huge slab of chocolate fudge cake with hot sauce each. Gabriella paid with Troy's credit card. Terry offered Gabriella his arm as they prepared to walk out to Charley who was waiting in the car. They walked out the door and were suddenly blinded by flashing lights.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!"

"Over here Gabriella!"

"Whose your friend?!"

"Where's Troy?"

"Is it true that you've had a baby together!"

Photographers and reporters shouted questions at her. All Gabriella could do was here them, she was blinded by the lights and she only made it into the car because she and Terry suddenly had body guards either side of them. She was quickly pushed into the car. She turned to Terry and looked at him. He was so shocked he for once, had nothing to say.

"I told you someone was watching us" Gabriella pointed out.

"I know! Ohh my god your like Jay-Z and Beyoncé!" Gabriella began laughing loudly.

"Terry your kind of mad. What do you say we stay away from this craziness tonight and go home and watch a DVD?"

Terry agreed. He had always wanted the celebrity lifestyle but he had suddenly had a glimpse at it and he wasn't sure whether he really liked it now. They arrived back at the apartment and were met with more paparazzi.

"Has Troy left basketball for family?"

"Where is he?"

"What happened to Crystal?"

"Gabriella!"

More body guards were there to help them both back in to the apartment. Gabriella suddenly felt homesick. She left New York because this was the life that she didn't belong with. And she knew that. She went her own way and now it was all suddenly coming back to her and she wasn't sure how long she could handle it.

With Troy 

Troy pulled into his parent's driveway in Gabriella's car. Once he stopped the car, Adrienne started to become fussy. He got out, leaving her in the car as he headed over to the front door. He rang the door bell and his mum answered. She must have been stood behind the door because his hand had barely been removed from the doorbell before it swung open.

"Troy sweetie it's so good to see you here!"

"It's good to see you too mum!" Troy said as he tried to release the grip that his mother had on him.

"I thought you were bringing someone dear?" His mum asked.

"I have she's in the car." Troy smirked at his mother's confusion. Troy walked over to car and stopped at the back door, covering his window with his body. "Mum I would like you to meet Adrienne" he opened the door, "My daughter."

Lesley Bolton stood on the spot staring at the angel of a baby that sat before her.

"Troy is she really yours?" His mum asked shocked.

"Yes mum she is 100 my daughter." Troy grinned proudly as he picked his daughter out the car.

"Jack! Come here now!" Lesley shouted to her husband.

"What is it Les…well then who's this little cutie?" Jack cooed over the baby who was sat in the car seat that Lesley was now holding.

"She's our grand daughter Jack!" Mrs. Bolton said excitedly. The two new grandparents stood excitedly around their new grand daughter. Troy took in her beanbag and 'baby bag' before coming out and ushering his parents into the house. Once inside the house he managed to get the car seat off his mother and take out his 3 week old daughter and took off her hat, coot and boots. He then passed her back to his mum who watched in amazement.

"Troy how the heck do you have a daughter?" His dad asked him.

"Well I don't think you really need me to explain that one," Troy joked.

"Ha ha very funny. Whose her mother?" Jack asked.

"Well I went to Chad's wedding and met up with an old friend and we got talking, got close and nine months later here she is." He looked at his parents whose look was egging him on to say more. "Her mum is Gabriella Montez, remember my old high school girlfriend."

"Ohh my! No wonder she's so beautiful. Those curls looked so familiar, and these beautiful blue eyes! There's no mistaking that she's yours my darling boy!"

"Hey quit hogging the baby I want a go!" Jack pouted. Troy laughed as his parents switched.

The three adults sat for a long time talking about Adrienne and Gabriella. His mum insisted that she comes round as soon as possible. Troy allowed his mum to feed and change his little girl and let his father coo at her until he was blue in the face. By nine o'clock she was fast asleep. Mrs. Bolton hadn't had time to prepare a meal so instead they ordered a Chinese and wondered how Gabriella was doing in New York.

Mrs. Bolton's POV 

I couldn't believe it when Troy told me I was a grandmother. Well I hadn't believed him the first time but then again technically I wasn't. But now I had the most beautiful granddaughter in the entire world, and her mother was a lovely young woman who I had gotten on well with tremendously in the past. I couldn't wait to see her again and I was surprised that we hadn't bumped into each other considering the amount of time she had actually been living and working less than a twenty minute drive away. I had a feeling Troy wanted to tell us something else but knowing him he would leave it until the last minute then avoid us for weeks! I really hoped that his girls would bring out the best in him and hopefully they would be his life from now on. All a mother really wants is for her child to be happy and with Gabriella and Addy that was almost definitely going to happen.

Later that day – No one's POV 

After Troy and his parents had consumed their take away and cleaned up, Troy decided it was time to go. However, he had one final thing that he needed to say and it would be directed more towards his father then his mother.

"Erm dad? There's something else that I need to tell you." Troy started.

"What is it son?" his mother said gently. But with a undertone which Troy thought meant that she knew what he was going to say, because she had been expecting it for a very long time.

"Since now there's Gabriella and Adrienne I don't want them to have to have bodyguards to go shopping and stuff like that so we're staying here in Albuquerque for good." Troy looked up and met his father's gaze. "Which means I've quit playing professional basketball…for good."

Jack sat slowly down in the armchair and clasped his hands between his legs. "Troy…you've finally grown up m'boy. I am so proud of you." He stood up and hugged his son.

Troy expected yelling, cursing, even being disowned by his father. Because Jack Bolton had dedicated his entire life into getting his son into professional basketball by making sure that he was the best that he could possibly be at all times. And giving it all up now would appear that all those practice sessions were a waste of time.

"So are you getting another job anytime soon?" His mother asked. She didn't like the idea of him living off Gabriella's earnings.

"Actually I've been offered a coaching job at East High to start in April after the Easter break. But don't tell Gabi! I'm going to surprise her because that's her first day back at work as well." Troy beamed as both parents congratulated him again. He finally managed to break free from his mothers grasp and get the two of them buckled into the car. The drive home was peaceful and the sounds that could be heard was the humming of the engine and the gentle snoring coming from the sleeping infant in the back seat.

The Next Day with Gabriella – No one's POV

The pair woke early that morning and got ready as fast as possible. Today was the shopping day that they had both been up late talking about. The car would be arriving in less than three hours and Gabriella wanted to do some more packing before it got there. She got ready in her favorite light blue skinny fit jeans and a red silk kimono that was tight around the bottom, which rested on her waist. She let her short and sassy curls roam freely around her face and added minimal make up. She even decided that today was a heel day and got her gold heels ready next to her bag to put on. She went into the living room with some boxes and started packing up things that she knew Troy would want. She packed all the CD's and DVD's and then managed to get all of his family pictures into one big box. She found his photo albums and laid them at the bottom of the next box. She found a draw in the kitchen that had a lot of strange things in it such as receipts, an old wallet, bouncy balls, a duck that squeaked…and then something at the back caught her eye. It was a blue velvet box. It looked so familiar but she couldn't seem to work out where it was from. She opened it gently revealing the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen in her whole entire life. **(Picture in Profile)**

She picked it out of the box and admired it. It was the ring that Troy had given her all those years ago when they had been engaged. He couldn't believe that he still had it. She put it her purse for safekeeping. This ring obviously meant a lot to Troy and he would more that likely want it back. But she couldn't stop thinking about whether or not it would once again sit upon her ring finger someday.

Gabriella and Terry arrived back at the apartment late last night. They had gone shopping all day and then had even had the chance to go and see Hairspray on Broadway. After they grabbed a Chinese and brought it back with them to eat in their pajamas. Terry had bought himself some clothes; new shoes and he even decided to spoil himself with some Chanel sunglasses that he had been scouring for on ebay for weeks on end. Gabriella had been told to enjoy herself and spoil herself so she did just that. She bought herself some bootleg jeans and a puffy white shirt that tucked in and still looked good. She also got some skinny fit jeans, a long grey cardigan, gold pointed pumps and then topped off her new outfit with some stylish gold costume jewellery. She also bought some new lingerie, however that gift was more for Troy than her self. She paid out $60 for some brown boots as well, just because. She then went on to buy baby things. She got her daughter some teddy bears, some little baby shoes, and some cute little day outfits, sleep suits, and she also found two adorable party dresses an decided that they could come in handy at family barbeques that the guys had always thrown. Then it was Troy's turn. She didn't want to leave the city without having something to bring back to him. She ended up with some shirts, t-shirts and jeans for Troy; they all came to $120. But it didn't seem like enough to her. Then she remembered something. The car. Troy had a brand new Audi sitting in the garage below the apartment. He had never said what he wanted doing with it and as far as she knew the apartment was now up for sale. She got on the phone with the shipping company and by the time they arrived home that night, the car was gone, along with everything else on its way home to Troy.

The next day Terry and Gabriella woke with just enough time to throw on some old clothes and head out for their final hours in the city. Their flight was at seven o'clock that night which meant that they needed to be at the airport by four. It was now eight in the morning and they were heading for one of the best spas in the US. They got massages, facials, body scrubs, got to lounge about in hot tubs and saunas. It was heaven. They came out at one in the afternoon feeling refreshed, relaxed and ready for home. They were on their way back to get changed and pack when Terry saw it. Gucci. It was right across the road and before she could refuse a frantic Terry was dragging Gabriella through traffic as quickly as possible. They walked through the double doors panting like bull mastiffs.

The pair looked around and then he saw it. The perfect Gucci shirt that he had admired some many times on his favourite celebrities. He took it to the till.

"Hi, can you tell me how much this shirt is please?" he asked politely.

"That particular style costs $565." The woman was pleasant enough on the outside but seemed snobbish and rude on the inside. Gabriella's guess was that the man behind her was probably her boss. Terry went to return the shirt, Gabriella felt sorry for him.

"Here Terry, consider it a gift from me and Troy." Gabriella said taking the shirt from him and fishing around in her purse for Troy's credit card.

"You would do that for me Gab's?" He looked like he was about to cry. "Oh my gosh I love you soo much!" he hugged her tightly as she handed over the credit card.

The man stood at the back seemed to have suddenly come to life as he edged closer to the till. "Excuse me Miss? You wouldn't happen to be Gabriella Montez by any chance?" he asked her hopefully?

"Yeah that's me…why ?"

"Mr. Bolton had something pre ordered and it's here now for you to collect. It's all been paid for, allow me to go and get it." He wandered off while the sales assistant finished the transaction. "Here you are Miss. Please send out regards to Mr. Bolton, his customer loyalty is highly valued in this company."

Gabriella thanked the man as she took the package with her and got some salads to go with Terry. They got back and she threw down all her things and ripped open the white box. Inside was a grey Gucci travel bag. It was like an oversized purse except it also had handles. Inside was another note.

_Gabi,_

_Will be waiting for you at the airport tonight._

_All my love,_

_Troy_

_X_

Gabriella sat back and smiled to herself. Maybe she could get used to this new Troy. After all, he had good taste in handbags!

It was 8.45pm, local time in Albuquerque when Gabriella and Terry were heading out of the arrivals gate. Terry had to say goodbye and run because he had a meeting to go to and couldn't be late. Gabriella came out of the door with a swarm of other people. She looked around and saw no familiar faces. She scanned again before her eyes met a pink bundle that she recognized as her own. The bundle saw Gabriella and the electric blue eyes lit up. But the arms that were holding Adrienne were not those of Troy. It was a woman. Gabriella couldn't make out who she was and she didn't know whether to panic or be thankful that someone was here to meet her. The woman turned and their eyes met. She couldn't believe who she saw.

"Ohh my god!!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time_

_It was 8.45pm, local time in Albuquerque when Gabriella and Terry were heading out of the arrivals gate. Terry had to say goodbye and run because he had a meeting to go to and couldn't be late. Gabriella came out of the door with a swarm of other people. She looked around and saw no familiar faces. She scanned again before her eyes met a pink bundle that she recognized as her own. The bundle saw Gabriella and the electric blue eyes lit up. But the arms that were holding Adrienne were not those of Troy. It was a woman. Gabriella couldn't make out whom she was and she didn't know whether to panic or be thankful that someone was here to meet her. The woman turned and their eyes met. She couldn't believe whom she saw._

"_Ohh my god!!"_

* * *

**No one's POV**

Gabriella ran full pelt towards the person holding her child.

"MAMA!" she cried. The woman with long dark hair turned as she heard her daughter cry out to her. Mrs. Montez opened her one free arm and pulled her daughter close to her.

"I missed you so much baby girl!" mother said into her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as her mother gave her Adrienne. Gabriella held her daughter tightly ever wanting to let go.

"Well we hadn't met our beautiful granddaughter and I've missed my own so much."

"We?"

"Well Robert is here somewhere." Robert was Gabriella's stepfather, but her was the closest thing she had ever had. Her own father left her mother when he found out that Gabriella was coming. "He went to get a coffee…we've been here a while today and we're still a little bit jet lagged." Just then, Robert came over with a tray with two coffees and Gabriella's favorite mango smoothie.

"Gabriella! It's so good to see you!" Robert came over and hugged her before doing the usual asking about the trip.

"Here let me." Robert took Gabriella's case and started pulling it. Her mum took Adrienne so that Gabriella could drink her juice and rummage in her Gucci bag as she was trying to do.

"Mum, where's Troy?" This was the first time that she had noticed he wasn't there. However, she didn't need an answer because as she stepped outside she saw him waiting by a car.

"Troy!" Gabriella ran at and swung her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around with ease.

"I missed you." He whispered gently in her ear and kissed her hair gently.

The four adults got all of the bags into the car before jumping in with Adrienne and setting off for home. Gabriella's mum told her on the way that this was their only day in town. Sonia and Robert were doing a two-month tour of North America and dropped in to visit their family. Gabriella accepted this however she was upset that she didn't get to see her mum any more. She didn't think it was fair and it meant Adrienne hardly ever got to see her grandparents. But sometimes that is the way that things turn out and it can't be helped.

Once they arrived home Troy took Gabriella's things upstairs and began to unpack everything for her. Gabriella sat with her mum and Robert on the floor and played with her baby who gurgled happily at all the attention she was getting.

"She looks exactly like you darling," Sonia told her daughter. "Except for the eyes, those are definitely Troy's." Troy arrived just after this and the small family sat together and spoke about anything that came to mind. They unfortunately had to leave at 3.30 to pack up a few things and go to the airport. They shared heartfelt goodbyes and many tears were shed between the two women. Even Adrienne began to wail when she saw her mother and grandmother doing it. Troy and Robert had to slowly pull the two women apart and separate them with the other door; otherwise they would have stood on the front porch forever.

That night Gabriella had the chance to put her little girl to bed; she had missed it while she was away. While the infant settled into sleep, Gabriella had a shower and put on her favorite red pyjamas that were at least one size too big, and went downstairs. Troy was dozing on the cream sofa when she came in. She didn't know why but Gabriella suddenly had the urge to touch him. Not in a perverted way but to just touch his face and hands. To just be near someone that she loved. She left the baby monitor on top of the TV and laid on the edge of the sofa snuggled up next to Troy.

Troy woke at three o'clock in the morning. Gabriella had fallen off the sofa and was now in a deep sleep on the floor. He chuckled lightly before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs. He laid her in bed then went to check the baby who was still sleeping soundly. He went back into the room to see Gabriella rolled up in the duvet. He got undressed and gently unrolled her before climbing in next to her and wrapping his muscular arms around her slender waist, which still had a small baby bump. He pulled her close before falling back into his comfortable sleep.

Gabriella woke up later than usual and found herself in bed with her daughter. She looked to her left and saw a note sitting on the bedside table.

_Gone to pick something up_

_Won't be long_

_Love you!_

She laughed quietly as she placed the note down and turned to see her daughter sparkling eyes. Sparkling? The ring! She jumped of the bed being careful not to drag Adrienne with her. She found it, still sitting at the bottom of he new Gucci bag where she had left it. She had to give it to Troy but she didn't want him to know that she knew about it. She opened the draw next to his bed and placed the box carefully in a place where it was still visible but also it looked like it had been there the whole time. She put her bag away, closed the draw, and took Adrienne for some breakfast. All the boxes were being shipped from New York today and were due to arrive at 12pm this afternoon. It was now 9am which meant there was just 2 and a half hours until Taylor would be coming to pick Adrienne up for the day.

Before they knew it Gabriella was shouting Troy because everything had been dropped off. He freaked when he saw his car and from that moment he had had a smile on his face ten miles wide. They were going through all the boxes and reminiscing over old photographs and high school year books. Gabriella had went over to Chad and Taylor's at 3.30 and left some things for Adrienne who was now going to spend the night so that she and Troy could finish un packing. They managed to get finished by 8.30 and were both sat giggling over home videos that they had made as far back as high school. Slowly they were becoming closer and closer emotionally and in some ways it felt as if they had never even been apart.

* * *

**6 Month's later**

Gabriella ended up starting back at East High a little later than she had expected. She had gone to Australia with Troy and Adrienne to see her mum and the school was happy to give her the extra time off. They had been there from May until the end of August and it was now time to return to work. As far as Gabriella knew, Troy still didn't have a job. The first day was very hard. Gabriella woke at 6.30, which was something that she hadn't had to do in a long time, and was no longer used to it. Troy was already up and had fed their daughter who had been crying all night. Gabriella had a shower and got ready. She went to have her breakfast while Troy got ready. The plan was Troy looked for a job while Adrienne would stay in her new play group that she had been enrolled in. She was now seven months old and was getting cuter by the day.

Gabriella let silent tears fall as Troy gently led her away from the playgroup. He gently put her in the car and kissed her cheek.

"Have a good day Brie." He said as he closed the door. She smiled back at him as she drove off. Gabriella arrived on the steps of East High at 8.15am. Some students were already arriving and greeted her kindly as she walked the corridors to her classroom. Many students had heard about her and Troy so she had to get used to whispers and people staring at her as she passed. She finally made it into her science lab and started preparing for her day.

Troy drove in the opposite direction to Gabriella just to throw her off. He started his journey to East High at 8.10am. He arrived at 8.20. The morning announcements would start at 8.30 and he still had to see the principal and sort himself out. He met Mr. Rogers, the principal, in the main office. He showed Troy around the gym and the locker rooms. He introduced him to some other senior members of staff and that was his short and sweet introduction. Troy had planned a surprise for that morning which he would do through the morning announcements.

Gabriella took her register for that morning and then turned to look at the TV that had turned on and was now playing the announcement theme tune. The principal came onto the screen.

"Good morning students of East High and welcome back for another year!" he informed everyone about things that had happened over summer and the big events that would be happening this year. "And now our new gym coach has something planned so we will need your attention for a further five minutes."

Suddenly Troy popped up onto the screen. Gabriella's jaw hit the floor and so did a few other peoples that were in her class at the time.

"Hey everyone I'm Troy Bolton and I'm your new basketball coach, and also head of the sports department. I have something that I need to do. I did this once a long time ago and now it's time to do it again. Gabriella…I'm in that special place where we always went when we sixteen. It's in the school. And you have thirty seconds to find me. On your marks…get set…GO!!" Troy shouted at the camera. Suddenly Gabriella was running out of her classroom door. She could here students egging her on from classrooms all down the corridor. She reached the bottom of the stairs and raced up them. To the rooftop. Where she and Troy had spent many hours together.

Gabriella swung the doors open to see Troy and a student with a video camera. The camera focused on the two lovers.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked him gently.

"Gabriella, I love you and you know that. And I love Adrienne as well. You're my family, my two favorite girls in the whole world and I never want to change that." Gabriella let another tear slide gently down her face.

"Gabriella Montez," Troy got down on one knee. It seemed as if the whole school was holding its breath. "Will you marry me?" Troy opened the velvet box that he was holding, revealing that beautiful diamond ring that he had given her before. His grandmother's ring.

"Yes Troy! Yes!" He smiled as he put the ring on her finger. She jumped into her arms as the whole school erupted in applause.

Gabriella and Troy kissed. This was how their life had meant to be from the very beginning. Gabriella had sworn almost six years ago that she was going to go her own way. And she was doing that. It took a long time but she had finally realized that going her own way involved having Troy by her side. Always had and always will.

* * *

**_Rate and Review as always. Will have epilogue with name of new story which will be up soon. Love hearing from everyone!_**

**_Much Love!_**

**_Hannah_**

**_xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue The Wedding**

"Are you nervous?" Taylor asked Gabriella. The bride turned to face her best friend. She was wearing an ivory gown with thin straps. Her hair was now long again like it had been in high school. It was half tied up and curled down her back. She had a tiara placed delicately on her head. The bodice of the dress had a soft silver flower pattern that edged its way up the right side of her body. She had a bouquet of fake white lilies. She turned to her best friend and smiled.

"Not even a tiny bit Taylor…I know this is what I'm supposed to do." Taylor hugged her friend.

Gabriella's stepfather came in and held out his arm. It was time to take the walk down the aisle.

They got to the doors of the church and they heard the wedding march start up. The doors opened and they began their walk to the altar. Troy was their waiting for her. His smile matched his fiancées. Finally it was time for the short vows that they had written for each other.

"Gabriella, from the moment we met almost 14 years ago, I knew you were the one. This is where were meant to be and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Troy, I said once that I needed to go my own way and now I know that going my own way would always involve you no matter what happened. I love you and always will."

Adrienne, aged five, sat on her grandmother's lap and watched her parents with a proud smile on her face. Finally, Gabriella was Mrs. Bolton. This was the beginning of their lives together.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Come on Adrienne or you'll be late for school!" Troy called up the stairs. "You as well Ethan!" Adrienne was fifteen and they had then had another baby. A boy. That was Ethan who was now nine years old. The two kids came downstairs and jumped into Troy's car as he sped them to school as quickly as he could. Adrienne was in East High where Troy and Gabriella still worked. He dropped Ethan off and then carried on with his daughter. He dropped her off and went in to drop off cover sheets for him and his wife. They were not currently working…

He watched his daughter talk with her friends. She was very much like her mother. They had the same long brown hair and dark complexion and slender figure. The only thing that was different was Addy's blue eyes. He smiled as he got back into his car and drove home. He went into the kitchen and found his wife looking through some letters.

"Hey Troy." She greeted him and kissed him gently on the cheek. They were now 40 years old and were expecting their final child. It was a little girl. She had already been named Abbie. She was due in a couple of weeks. Gabriella was on maternity leave and Troy was on paternity leave. Their family was about to be complete. It was the way that they had always dreamt it would be. They were never normal. They got at least one paparazzi stalking them wanting to know Troy's latest move. Gabriella and the Bolton children had gotten used to it. This was their own way and they all planned to enjoy every single moment of it.

No matter what.

* * *

**_Okay so that's the end of it. I have exams in January so it's a bit harder to do all this with regular updates but will try my best!_**

**_New Story - _**

**_The Heart Never Lies_**

**_Gabriella and Troy have an arranged marriage. But can they look into their hearts and learn to love each other? Only time will tell!_**

**_Will be up asap! Possibly by the 16th of November. Check my profile! May be up by this weekend if I get it done!_**


End file.
